Silver Blood
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: Her eyes are lifeless. Her body smells of decay. It's clear she's dead. And yet she still attacks the village with the powers of the elements. To stop her, they must bring another girl, who looks just like her, to their village, but she lives in another world. (Neo/Law, short story)
1. Silver Rain P1

Silver Rain

Part One

Naruto ran through the forest just outside of the Leaf Village. Currently wrapped up in a training game with Kiba and Akamaru, he jumped from branch to branch. He thought it was a pretty pointless game. It was a mixed game of hide and seek and tag, ninja style. The tag part of the game he didn't mind. It was the hide and seek part he didn't care much for since Kiba and Akamaru could easily smell out for his scent. But he still decided to play, train, with them. He had no mission for the moment and no leads on where Sasuke was and Sakura was helping out at the hospital again. Training with his friends would help keep him from going insane with boredom. Or he thought it would. For a while now, for most of the day, he felt like something was off. That something bad was going to happen.

He jumped across a few more branches before coming to a stop. Panting he looked up at the sky. It was mix of gold, orange, and red colors, a clear sign that the sun was going to set. Soon the moon would rise and the day would have been spent. His body was already spent as it was since he had been running through this forest for over five hours now. They would definitely be wrapping up their _game_ soon.

His then stomach rumbled in aggravation at the training. He placed his hands on it and bent his knees slightly. Groaning, he said, "Yeah. I'm hungry too. I want some ramen. A really big bowl of it. Maybe two or three bowls."

Suddenly a loud rumble of thunder made his eyes shoot back up to the colorful sky. There in the distance was a large dark thunderhead. He tiled his head in confusion at the sudden appearance of a storm. "What the heck? That wasn't there before."

Staring at it, the bad feeling he had from before settled back into his growling stomach. He wondered why. No storm has ever been able to put him on edge like this one did. Yet this one some how managed to do just that. He knew something was definitely wrong when the hairs on his neck and arms stood up on end.

"Hey! Naruto! What are you doing?! We're not finished with our game yet!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru jumped out of the trees and landed on a near by branch. Both his and Akamaru's senses screamed at them. Their eyes shot up to the storm in the distance. "What the heck?!"

"You feel it too, huh?" Naruto asked, his eyes still locked onto the storm coming their way. "There's something really weird about that storm."

"It's strange. This feeling…I've been having it all day. And it is coming from that storm," Kiba then informed Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Pulling his eyes from the thunderhead, he looked at the young man standing beside him.

"Akamaru and I have been on edge all day long," Kiba replied. He looked down at the large white dog beside him when he whimpered. He placed his hand on top of his best friend's head. "I don't know why though. We just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I thought that maybe it was just because of this weird dream I had last night. I'm sure you've had dreams like that. They're just weird, make no sense, but leave you shaken all day or at least for several hours?"

"I suppose so," Naruto said with a nod. "What was the dream about?"

"I don't really remember all of it. I can only remember bits and pieces of it. Mostly I remember a young woman with long blue hair," Kiba said.

"What was she doing?" Naruto asked when his friend paused.

"I'm not really sure," Kiba said. He tilted his head back, looking up more at the colorful sky above them. "She was doing something with nature. It was like nature was bending to her will. She could do whatever she pleased with it and it would listen to her."

"She was a ninja then?" Naruto asked. "Preforming a jutsu?"

"No." Kiba shook his head. Before answering farther a loud boom of thunder released from the incoming dark clouds. "She wasn't a ninja. I don't even think she was human. I'm not sure what she was. The only thing I know was she could control nature and she smelled like nature herself and she also smelled very sweet just like sugar."

"She smelled sweet like sugar?" Naruto blinked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding!" Kiba snapped. "She really did smell like sugar! Anyway, she was doing something. I don't know what so don't ask. Next thing I know Akamaru is waking me up. He was telling me I was talking in my sleep."

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"I was saying something about a Silver Moon and an Elemental blood bring destruction upon the world," Kiba replied.

"That makes no sense at all," Naruto said.

"You're not telling me anything that I don't already know," Kiba said with a laugh. "Ever since then I just felt really weird. And now it's a lot worse. That storm is causing me to feel this way."

"Yeah, we already established that," Naruto said. He turned his eyes back to the storm. Blinking rapidly in confusion when he noticed the storm had gotten closer within just a few minutes. What was about two miles away was now less than a mile away from them. "Is it just my imagination or did that storm just get insanely closer in just a few minutes?"

"It's not your imagination. That storm did get closer," Kiba said.

Just then, Akamaru growled. His white fur stood up all along his back to the tip of his tail. The two ninjas looked at him. He growled again, his eyes sharp and tense as he stared off into the storm clouds.

"What is it? What does Akamaru smell?" Naruto asked.

"Trouble," Kiba said just before a strong gust of wind blew over them. It was so strong that it knocked them off the branches they were standing on. They cried out in surprises while falling down to the ground. But being the skilled ninjas they were, they landed perfectly on their feet.

Thunder boomed, lightening flashed. The storm was now right over their heads.

"What the heck?! How is this storm moving so fast?!" Naruto demanded over the howling winds.

"Look out!" Kiba shouted. He dashed for his friend. Shoving Naruto out of the way just before rain splashed down on the ground.

"What the heck, Kiba?! Its just rain! A little rain never hurt-WHAT?!" Naruto shrieked when his eyes landed on the spot he was just standing at. The rain, or what he thought was rain, was actually some form of crystal, silver in color. It shimmered and flashed with a silver glow before seeping into the ground. The ground then shook violently, throwing the ninjas off balance. The teens groaned when they hit the rolling ground beneath them. "What's going on?! It's like an earthquake without the earth actually quaking! The ground is rolling?! How is that possible?!"

Suddenly, vines snapped up out of the ground. Naruto shrieked when a vine snapped right at his most sensitive of areas. He covered himself with his hand and jumped away from the vines. "What the heck?! How are vines attacking like that?!"

"I don't know! But it's not the only plant that's gone nuts!" Kiba cried.

"Huh?!" Naruto looked up just in time to see several, hundreds of leaves spinning towards them. His skin turned blue when some leaves whizzed right past his head and right through the thick trunk of the tree he was near. The tree creaked and snapped before breaking apart in several places that the leaves hit. "What the heck?!"

"More trouble coming in!" Kiba screamed as flowers grew far beyond their normal sizes and started chomping their petals at the ninjas like they were teeth.

Akamaru barked and jumped away from a yellow flower just before it could clamp its petal like teeth down on him. He landed on the vine of another plant and ran along it before sinking his teeth into the plant, ripping it from its body. The plant then went limp, but quickly regrew and struck back out at the white dog, wrapping itself around his white body.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. He dash towards his friend with his claws and kunai ready to rip the plant to shreds. Sinking his kunai into the plant, he freed his best friend.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Twenty clones popped into existence. They ran towards the plants with their kunai knifes out and ready as little weed whackers. But the more the slice up the plants the more plants took their place.

"Geez! This is going to take forever!" Naruto said after slicing up a plant just to have it regrow.

Kiba looked over at his friend. He shouldn't have. He knew better. He gave the enemy, whoever that was, the opportunity to attack. He tried to dodge a whirlwind of leaves flying towards him. He dodged all but one. That one sliced his skin, trickling out the smell of iron that was quickly blown away by the still howling winds. His eyes landed in the direction of the village. His eyebrow narrowed at the sight that he saw. The vines, plus the storm, was moving in that direction. He felt, no, he _knew_ it was a planned attack. "Never mind that! We need to get back to the village! This crazy storm is heading right towards the village! The plants are already attacking!"

"Huh?!" Naruto looked up at the dark clouds then over to their home. The storm, somehow, did appear to be heading right to the village. The lightening in the dark clouds was striking right at their village as well as the plants. "Am I really seeing this?! Are you seeing this?! Tell me I'm dreaming! Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

"Sorry, Naruto, but this isn't a dream. I really wish it was." Kiba reach up and wiped the blood from his cheek. The stinging pain in his skin from the leaf cutting him was a sharp reminder that they were in fact awake. He dropped his eyes to Akamaru. "Are you all right, boy?"

Akamaru barked a "Yes" in response.

Kiba looked around. The plants around them were following after the storm, heading towards their home and all the unsuspecting people who thought this was just a normal everyday storm. A terrible feeling settled in his gut. He really wished he were wrong about his storm. There was no possible way it could be acting like this. It was like this storm was alive, like a human alive.

"This is just crazy! How can a storm attack on it's own?!" Naruto demanded. "This must be some kind of storm crazy jutsu! There's no possible way this is just a normal storm from nature!"

Kiba jumped to his feet and ran towards the village. "We'll have to figure that out later! Right now, we have to get back to the village! This could be a serious attack on the Leaf!"

"Right!" Naruto nodded. He jumped to his own feet and followed after his two friends.

They ran all the way to the gates of the Leaf village and skidded to a stop. Their jaws dropped open at the sight before them. No longer was it just plants attacking, but so were all the elements. Water was moving around like snakes, trapping people, attempting to drown them. Wind was picking up anything, including people, tossing them around like they weight absolutely nothing. Fire was flaring up all over the place, catch everything flammable on fire. The ground was quaking in places, rising and falling, moving in ways that shouldn't have been possible on its own or with a jutsu.

All of the ninjas of the Leaf Village were running around like crazy, preforming their own jutsu in desperate attempts to save the people who couldn't defend themselves. They could see their friends in the mist of everything. They too were doing their best to help out where they could, but nothing seemed to be working. Nature had completely gone wild. Shaking off the surprise, the three bolted right into the heart of all of the chaos, helping wherever they could.

…

"Hm." Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she stared down at paper she was currently writing on. She turned her chair and looked out at the horizon. Her eyes locked on the storm blowing right towards her office. The lightening from the clouds flashed in her eyes. "What's going on? Why do I feel like that's not an ordinary storm?"

Then she saw it. Just outside of the village, the forest started going wild. Vines and flowers grew up larger than they should be, snapping wildly at anything that moved.

Tsunade jumped from her chair. She bolted for her window and looked down. The rain falling from the sky was silver. She watched as it fell to the ground, absorbing into the dirt, the walls, the roofs, everything and anything it seem to land on. She noticed that all of nature reacted to the strange rain. "It's not possible. What the heck is going on? Is this some kind of an attack? Are we at war? No way this is just one person's doing."

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called from outside of her office. A few seconds later, the dark haired woman busted into the room. "We have a problem!"

"Yes. I can see that," Tsunade said as she watched the chaos from her window, her mind rapidly going over solutions that could put this to an end. She came up with nothing. She had no idea who was causing this. And she had no idea how to stop it. Still she had to try. She turned and rushed out of her office.

"Lady Tsunade! Where are you going?!" Shizune called as she followed her mistress out of the office. She continued to follow the older woman through the building until they got outside, on the roof. Holding her hair back from her face, she asked, "What now?"

Tsunade didn't answer. She just stared out into the destruction going on in her village, in her home. She took a deep breath before shouting, "Stop it! Stop attacking my people! If you have an issue, then come out and tell me what it is! Just stop attacking us! We haven't done anything wrong! Stop hiding you coward!"

Shizune gasped when the storm suddenly stilled at her mistress's command. The dark clouds rolled around in the sky with movements that she had never seen a storm do before. "Did it really stop? Or is it going to attack still?"

"I don't know. Be prepared for anything," Tsunade said. Then she waited. Her eyes locked onto the storm. She dared not look down to her people despite wanting to make sure they were all right. She knew her ninjas could take care of the village. She waited. Carefully eying the storm or any signs of another attack while trying to figure out how to deal with this.

Then the storm made its move. Releasing a downpour of silver, glowing rain on the Leaf Village.

"Is that rain glowing?!" Shizune gasped.

"No!" Tsunade dropped her eyes to the people below, desperate for them to hear her and get under shelter. "Move! Get inside! Quick!"

But it was too late. She watched as some of the villagers dodged away from the strange rain, but four villagers got hit with it. Her eyes widened in shock as the silver rain coated the four villages. Their piercing, pain filled cries floated all the way up to the top of the building she and Shizune were standing on. The air vanished from her lungs, her heart took a sharp jolt as she watched their skin, somehow from this high up, absorb the strange color rain.

…

Everyone stopped. Their eyes locked onto the four people who the rain had landed on. The storm had died down but was replaced with painful cries of the four people. The rain absorbed into their skin. It changed their skin. What was once soft breakable flesh had become a silver crystal like substance. It covered their entire bodies and clothes to the point they looking like human shaped crystals. Their hair, their clothes, the color of their eyes was replaced with smooth crystal like flesh now. The crystal covering their mouths, cutting off their pain filled cries.

Everything was silent. An eerie calmness fell over the village as everyone stared at the four crystal people before them.

One of them stepped forward. Their foot pressed into the ground, fire flared up from underneath their foot.

The second one stepped forward. Their foot pressed into the ground, water splashed up from underneath their foot.

The third one stepped forward. Their foot pressed into the ground, vines shot up and snapped out wildly.

The fourth one stepped forward. Their foot pressed into the ground, a strong gust of wind released, knocking people down.

…

"Neji," Hinata asked. Both her and Neji had their Byakugan activated. She had her hands on the shoulders of an elderly woman from the village. She helped the old woman get inside of her home before stepping beside her cousin. "What is this? What's going on? Their chakra is completely out of control. It looks like that strange glow is trying to consume their chakra."

"Indeed. I don't know what's going on," Neji replied. He narrowed his eyebrows at the sight before him before lifting his eyes up to the clouds still hovering above them. "But I don't think it's over yet."

"What do you mean?" Hinata followed his gaze. She gasped when she saw what he did. Inside of the clouds was a person. Their chakra was changing different colors, from red to green to dark blue to light blue then back through all those colors. "What…who is that?"

"Prepare yourself, Hinata," Neji said as the figure started to descend down from the clouds. "Here they come."

"Right!" Hinata nodded.

…

"I know I keep asking this, but…WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Naruto demanded when they saw the four people change.

"I'd save that question," Kiba said. Akamaru growled. Both him and Kiba turned their attention to the clouds just before a figure started to descend down from it. "Here comes another surprise."

"Who is that?" Naruto asked once the figure was low enough for them to see.

It was a girl, a girl with long blue hair. Her skin was darkened by the clouds above her. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress that hugged her chest and flowed hover her hips and down to her ankles. Her eyes were a lifeless grey. She stared out into the world before her, unmoving and unresponsive to the sounds and demands coming from the villagers who wanted to know what was going on.

Kiba gasped as he stared at the girl. _It…it can't be! It's her! She's the girl from my dream! But how?_

Akamaru looked up at his friend. A soft whimper came from his muzzle, but he got no response from Kiba.

The wind shifted. Bring the send of nature from the four changed villagers, but nothing from the blue haired girl.

Kiba kneaded his eyebrows. "What the heck? The girl has no scent what so ever. Does that mean that she's dead?"


	2. Silver Rain P2

Silver Rain

Part Two

All of the ninjas stood ready. For what they didn't really know. And they certainly didn't know what they would or could do against these four people who now looked like silver crystals and controlled the elements with such ease. They all tensed up when the girl with the blue hair lifted her hands. Some of them rushed to get the civilians inside and out of harms way. The blue haired girl held her hands as if she were holding a ball in between them. The four silver crystal people walked over to her. They stood like pillars guarding her on all sides. Their bodies started to glow at the same time. The glow flowed over into the blue haired hands. It gathered together, forming a moon colored orb. The elements around them suddenly silenced without a word. Everything became deathly quiet. The four crystal people then started speaking at the same time. Their voices echoing as they said, "Bring her. She is the one. She is the cause of all this."

"What are they talking about?" Naruto asked. He looked at his friend, who was still staring at the blue haired girl in shock. "What's wrong, Kiba? You look pale."

"That girl doesn't have a scent," Kiba managed to say.

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. He looked back at the blue haired girl his friend was staring at. "How can she not have a scent? Is she masking it some how?"

"I'm not sure. But she doesn't," Kiba said. "And she's also the girl I've been dreaming about."

"Huh? You're not making any sense," Naruto said, looking back at his friend. He looked down at Akamaru. The dog was curiously and cautiously inspecting the blue haired girl.

"Bring her. She is the one. She is the cause of all this," the crystal people spoke again. "The storm will rage until she is here. Bring her. She is the one."

"What are you people mumbling about?!" Naruto demanded. "Bring who here?!"

"Her," the crystal people said. The moon colored orb then few over to Naruto. He and Kiba looked into it. Both gasped when they saw the blue hair girl was inside of the orb as well.

"But this girl is standing right here," Naruto said. He looked back over to the blue haired girl to make sure he was really seeing her. He was. She was still standing before him.

"Wait. Their not exactly the same," Kiba said. "This girl in the orb has electric blue eyes. The one standing here has grey. Maybe they really are two different people? Or twins maybe?"

"Twins huh?" Naruto asked. "Fine. We'll bring her here if it'll stop all of this. But who is she? And how do we get her here?"

"When ready speak: Ruler of Nature, Keeper of the Elements, I summon you," the crystal people said. "She will come. She is the one. The storm will rage."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Naruto said. He expected more from them, but he didn't get it. The girl and the four crystal villagers lifted off the ground with a strong gust of wind and disappeared into the strange storm clouds. "Hey! Come back here! What the heck are we suppose to do?!"

A loud clap of thunder sounded out across the sky. The ninjas still ran around, trying to get everyone inside as Tsunade and Shizune came running through the village and up to Naruto and Kiba. Tsunade shouted out orders as she ran, "Everyone! Get back inside! And stay there until this storm is over! I need the medical team to analyze this rain! We need to figure out what it's doing to those four villagers! Let's move!"

"Naruto! Kiba! What is that thing?" Shizune asked. She looked down at the orb that Naruto was holding.

"I'm not really sure," Naruto said as he looked down at the orb in his hands. "That girl somehow made it and gave it to me. The weird crystal people then said to use it to bring the one responsible for all of this here."

"Bring the one responsible here?" Tsunade asked.

"That's what they said. They said all we had to do was say, Ruler of Nature, Keeper of the Elem-Ah! " Naruto said. He screamed and tossed the orb away from him when it started glowing as he spoke the words. The orb hit the ground with a small thud and rolled a couple feet before stopping. "What the heck was that?!"

Akamaru stepped over to the orb. He carefully sniffed it then looked up at Kiba with a confused look. Kiba nodded. "I'm confused too. I have no idea how she could be real."

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunade said.

"Well, I-" Before Kiba could finish another loud clap of thunder boomed across the sky. Several bright flashes of lightening followed it, one streak of lightening shot down to the ground. It was time for them to get inside themselves.

"Let's go to my office where we can talk," Tsunade said. She walked over to the orb and picked it up.

Naruto and Kiba nodded. Without another word they followed after Tsunade and Shizune. When they reached her office they told her everything about what went on between them and what Kiba has been dreaming about. Tsunade was sitting at her desk with her fingers laced together she pressed her lips to them while resting her elbows on the desk in front of her. She listened to what they had to say while staring at the orb sitting in front of her. Once they were finished, Tsunade said, "I see. It is strange that you have been dreaming about that girl and she suddenly appears in our village in such a volatile way."

"That's just the thing, Lady Tsunade. I don't believe that girl is the one in my dream. The girl from my dream looks more like the one who appeared in the orb," Kiba said. "In my dream she smelled like nature and sugar. This girl who appeared in the village didn't have a scent. It was like she wasn't even there."

Tsunade hummed. She wasn't sure what to say to her ninja about that. It struck her as odd. "She could have been masking her scent in some way."

"I know that's possible," Kiba said. "I just don't believe it's true."

"So what are we going to do, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. "From the sound of it, this storm isn't going to stop until we bring that other girl here."

"Indeed," Tsunade said with a nod. "I guess we bring that girl here."

"What?!" Naruto snapped. "Are you sure about that?! If that girl is the cause of all of this, what's going to happen to the village when we bring her here?! What kind of powers do you think she has?! Think we can stop her when she arrives if she tries to attack us?!"

"We don't have much of a choice, Naruto. I can't let this storm continue like this," Tsunade said. She reached for the orb and took it in her hand. "What do we do if we don't bring her here? We have no means of stopping that storm that's going on outside. I can't keep having the villagers stay inside of their houses for the rest of their lives. Maybe if we bring her here we can get answers. Maybe she can stop this storm from happening."

"And if she doesn't?" Naruto asked.

"Then she'll be kept as a prisoner here," Tsunade said.

"You're already condemning her?" Kiba asked. He didn't like it. It didn't feel right to him. They had no idea what was going on here at all. They couldn't just blame someone they didn't know anything about for all of this.

"We don't have a choice, Kiba," Tsunade said.

"But we can't just condemn her like that! What if she's innocent?!" Kiba asked.

"What if she's guilty?" Tsunade countered.

"But I…" Kiba started. He had no idea how to answer that question. All he knew was what he felt. And condemning her didn't feel right to him. "I don't know."

"Then here goes," Tsunade said. With a deep breath she spoke out the words they were giving to summon the girl to them. "Ruler of Nature, Keeper of the Elements, I summon you."

The orb started glowing. A strong wind picked up in Tsunade's office, anything lightweight started flying through the room.

"Are you sure about this, Lady Tsunade?!" Shizune asked over the howling wind.

"No, but we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Tsunade replied.

A small glowing silver cloud filtered out of the orb. It flowed over to the window, then somehow passed through the window without causing damage to it, and up towards the storm clouds above the village. The ninjas watched as the clouds immediately parted for the glow. The moon then appeared behind the parting clouds. The glow went right for it without stopping. It clearly knew what it was suppose to do.

"Is that glow heading for the moon?" Naruto asked. "Does that mean this girl is living on the moon?"

"And how would she have gotten up there?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know!" Naruto snapped. "I was just asking a question!"

"What do we do now?" Shizune asked.

"We wait," Tsunade said. "And prepare all available ninjas. Have them ready to fight. And have them prepare for anything. We have no idea what this girl can do. If she really can control the elements we might be in for a tough fight."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said before exiting the room to fulfill the order.

Kiba sighed. He still didn't like this. It just wasn't right. He didn't feel it was right. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe his dream was just messing with his senses. Maybe this girl was a real threat. Maybe his dream was just some kind of trick. He tried to rationalize it all, but he couldn't. He just couldn't ignore his feelings. But there was only one way this could be settled. He would just have to wait for this girl to arrive here. He lifted his eyes to the glow heading for the moon and waited.

…

 _ **Somewhere in the New World, 3:20 am**_

…

The moon as always was bright and glowing. Hanging in the sky as it allowed its glow to beam down on the world below it. Most of the people that usually glance up at its beauty were snuggly tucked into their beds at this hour. Night creatures were scurrying about the shadows and moonbeams of the night, but they paused and looked up at the moon. Twitching their dark noses at the orb suspended in the sky, their animal instincts forced them to turn and run from the seemingly harmless glowing orb. They burrowed into their homes far away from the moon lowering in the sky.

But not all creatures were scurrying back home. Some were still out, still under the beams of the moon. One of those was Chopper, doctor of the Straw Hat pirate crew. He was sitting upon one of the Sunny's railing. Binoculars held up to his eyes. A soft, dull hum was on his lips as he scanned his eyes over the horizon of the sea. There was nothing but water and the moon in sight. They were nowhere near any island or other ships or even animals. Well there was one other ship. And that ship in the area belonged to their current allies the Heart Pirates: it was the Polar Tang. And it was resting in the water right next to the Sunny. He lowered his binoculars from his face with a sigh passing over his furry lips. The silence was making him feel uneasy. His eyes wondered over to the submarine cuddling up next to them. Before too long the happy chatters of the Heart Pirates, and of his own crew, would fill the deafening silent air around him. He longed for noise to fill his ears and distract him from his disturbed feelings. The only other person out here was his crewmate, Brook. And the skeleton was at the stern of the ship making sure no one snuck up on them in the night.

His black eyes, for some reason, lifted to the moon for the literal hundredth time in just the past hour. Tonight it was full, bright, and hanging in the sky just like it has always done. It was the same exact moon that he's always looked up at during the nights. Nothing was different. Or he thought nothing was different. But something felt wrong to the reindeer pirate. It still looked the same to him. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. And for some reason, he knew it had something to do with the moon.

He continued to stare at the glowing orb. He didn't know how long he had been staring at it, but suddenly something moved. He blinked his eyes before rubbing the back of his arm over it, thinking maybe he was just tired and seeing things. He looked again and gasped. He wasn't seeing things. Something was coming out of the moon. It looked like the glow was twisting and shifting. He threw his binoculars back up in front of his eyes. A startled cry left his mouth when the glow stretched out from the moon and fell towards them. "Ah!"

"What is it, Chopper?" Brook called upon hearing his crewmate scream. He rushed towards the front of the ship. His hand was on his hat to keep it from falling off while his other hand rested on his sword. He skidded across the deck and came to a stop. He pulled out his sword, looking around for the incoming attack. "Where? Who's attacking?! Pirates?! Sea kings?! Wait…I don't see anything. Why did you scream?"

"Ah! I…it…wa…eek…" Chopper repetitively opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were incoherent squeaks.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" Brook asked, putting up his word. "I thought someone was attacking, but no one's here."

Chopper continued to squeak. He pointed his hooves towards the strange shape coming towards them. Tears poured out of his eyes when the glowing shape started to turn dark like storm clouds. But these storm clouds had silver lightening flashing through it. The reindeer cried harder as the storm came closer. Thunder boomed as the wind picked up causing waves to rock the two ships. "Ah!"

"What in the world has-AH!" Brook turned around. When he saw what Chopper was pointing at, he screamed. "What the heck?! Where did…is that thing coming out of the moon?!"

"We…we have to wake the others!" Chopper screamed, finally finding his voice.

"Right!" Brook shrieked. He ran towards the men's quarters while Chopper ran towards the women's quarters. He busted through the door. "Luffy! Wake up! Everyone get up now! We have a problem!"

"Huh?" Luffy, hanging over the side of his bunk, grumbled as he woke up. He wiped the drool from his chin then sat up.

"I'm going to kill an already dead skeleton if this is nothing serious," Zoro growled.

"What's going on?" Franky asked. "It's not time to get up yet."

"I was having such a good dream too," Sanji complained. "A beautiful woman was just about to kiss me."

"Hurry up! Come outside!" Brook pointed towards the door. "We have a serious problem!"

"This had better be good," Zoro grumbled as the men headed out the door.

"Look! Look! Look!" Brook screeched, pointing rapidly towards the sky and incoming storm.

"What the heck?!" Sanji gasped, a bad feeling washing over him. He glanced to Zoro when the swordsman grabbed the hilt of one of his swords. Zoro was clearing feeling the same exact disturbance that he was.

"That's not normal!" Franky said.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Be serious!" Sanji growled. He whapped Luffy over his head just as the wind picked up, rocking their ship violently with the waves it created. "Something's not right here!"

…

Chopper ran up the stairs. When he got to Nami and Robin's room, he frantically banged on the door. "Wake up! Nami! Robin! We're in trouble!"

"What's going on?" Nami asked after she opened the door. She rubbed her right eye sleepily. "Chopper?"

"Storm! Storm! Storm!" Chopper said, pointing towards the odd clouds coming towards them.

"What storm?" Nami asked, looking up towards the sky. She held her hair back from her face when the wind blew it in the way. She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it, Nami?" Robin asked when she noticed the confusion in her friend's eyes.

"I don't feel a change in the weather," Nami informed her. Her eyes remained locked on the storm. "I…I don't think that storm, if it even is one, is natural. Hey, Luffy!"

"Huh?" Luffy turned his eyes up to his navigator.

"That's storm's not normal!" Nami told him. "We better get Neo!"

"Right!" Luffy nodded before running towards the sub. He grabbed the railing of the Sunny before flinging himself over to the deck of the sub. He landed with a dull thud then ran over to the door of the sub, hoping it wasn't locked. It was. He had no choice but to pound on it until someone came to let him in. "Hey! Let me in! Wake up! We need Neo out here!"

Several seconds later, the door finally opened. Bepo poked his head out and looked at the Straw Hat captain then up at the odd storm. "Straw Hat, what's going on? What?! What the heck is that?!"

"No time to talk!" Luffy shouted as he pushed passed the bear. He ran down the hall while screaming. "I need Neo! Something's wrong with the sky!"

"Wait a second!" Bepo called after him. He quickly closed the door and followed after the rogue pirate. "Do you even remember how to get to the captain and Neo's room?! Good grief! The captain's not going to be happy about this! Wait, Straw Hat! Let me show you the way!"

…

Law shifted in his sleep upon hearing a noise coming from outside of their room. He opened his eyes. Lifting up from his pillow, he glanced over at the door. After a few seconds of silence, he laid back down. His eyes landed on the blue haired woman beside him. A smile formed on his lips as he watched her sleep. She was snuggled into his chest with his arms tucked around her. Her rounded stomach, holding their four months conceived child, brushed against his shirtless abdomen. With a content sigh he allowed himself to drift back to sleep while pulling her closer to him. He was about to fall asleep, but jolted back awake when muffled shouting came from the hall and the door busted open.

"Neo!" Luffy cried out upon entering the room with Bepo clinging to his waist.

"Straw Hat!" Law hissed. He released his hold on Neo and sat up. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Captain," Bepo said. "I tried to stop him!"

Neo whimpered as she shifted in her sleep. Law reached over and stroked her hair. His touch settling her back down into peaceful slumber. With a sharp glare, he looked back over to the other two in their room. "What's going on, Straw Hat? Why are you busting into our room so early? You're going to wake Neo up. You know she doesn't like being woke up like that."

"That's the point! We need to wake her up!" Luffy said before slipping out of Bepo's hold. He dashed over to the edge of the bed, ready to pounce on it, but he didn't. He stopped at the edge and placed his hands on the bed. He pushed his hands up and down on the mattress repetitively. "Neo! Wake up!"

"Stop it, Straw Hat! You're being annoying!" Law hissed. "It's way too early for this!"

"Hm?" Neo hummed. She opened her eyes and glanced over, expecting to see Law lying beside her but didn't. She shifted until she saw Law sitting up in bed. "Law?"

"Neo! Come with me!" Luffy said.

"Luffy?" Neo asked. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and brushed the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

"There's this crazy storm outside!" Luffy said.

"Storm?" Law asked. He then noticed the ship was indeed rocking.

"A storm? I don't sense one," Neo said.

"What?" Luffy and Bepo asked.

"Are you sure it's a storm? Neo usually senses those and warns us about them," Law said, giving the Straw Hat man a skeptical look.

"He's right, Captain," Bepo then said. "There's a strange storm outside."

"It's beyond strange! Nami didn't even sense it herself!" Luffy said.

Neo looked at Law at the same time he turned and looked at her. Law then crawled off the bed. Neo scooted to the side. She took Law's hand and stood up. He kept her hand in his as they made their way out of their room, grabbing his sword as they went. Leading the way down the hall, they picked up a few more tagalongs from the crew.

"What's going on, Captain?" Tero asked. He shot a harsh glare at Luffy. "We were sound asleep until this idiot came running through the sub."

"We're not sure," Law replied. "There's some kind of storm going on outside apparently."

"A storm?" Tero asked. He turned his eyes to Neo.

"I didn't sense it." She shrugged. "So I'm not sure what's going-Wave!"

Before Neo could finish her sentence or summon her crystals, a huge wave hit the side of the sub. It threw them all off balance. Everyone was slammed against the walls. Law wrapped his arms around Neo, making sure he was the one to hit the wall instead of her. Once the sub rocked still, he looked down at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Neo nodded. "But these waved are really erratic. I can't get a clear lock on when one's going to hit. I have no idea what's going on outside. I can sense something now, but I have no idea what it is."

"Neo!" Topaz called. She scrambled up the hallway towards them. Her orange hair and her nightshirt and shorts were slightly ruffled from waking up suddenly. She smoothed them out as she wondered up the hall.

"You sense it too, huh?" Neo asked when Topaz reached them. The orange haired woman nodded, but didn't give any other reply. "Let's go."

The small group continued on their way, picking up more and more crewmates as they went. Everyone was asking questions to what was going on, but no one had an answer. They could only follow the group out on the deck. A collective gasp was released, but unheard from the howling winds and rumbling thunder.

"Neo!" Chopper's tiny voice shrieked, somehow, over all of the noise.

"What's going on?!" Topaz asked.

"We don't know! That thing just appeared!" Brook said. "Can you stop it?!"

"No!" Neo said.

"What?! Why not?! You've stopped storms before!" Franky said.

"It's not really a storm!" Neo said. "It's magic of some kind!"

"Magic?!" both crews shouted.

"She's right! I can sense it too! It's not a storm from nature! It's made of magic!" Topaz said just before another wave rocked the ships.

"Somebody do something!" Nami cried. She was clinging to the railing of the Sunny just outside of her and Robin's bedroom. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"I don't think you're going to have to!" Zoro said. He pulled out his swords. "Those strange clouds are up to something!"

Everyone looked up. They all gasped again and took defensive postures when the strange storm clouds shifted their position and speed and headed right for the Polar Tang.

"Neo, get back inside!" Law ordered when he got a bad feeling that this storm was heading right for her.

"Right!" Neo said, sensing the same thing that Law did.

Law put his arm around her waist. They turned around, but the clouds moved quicker than they did. It shot passed them and closed the door. He held up his hand. If she couldn't go through the door then he would just warp her into the sub. "Room! Sham-"

But the clouds still moved quicker than he did. They shot into his Room, wrapped around Neo and lifted her into the sky. She tried to wiggle free, but was unable to move. She cried out, "Law!"

"Neo!" Law shouted. Holding out his hand, he extended his Room as much as he could, but she quickly flew beyond its reach. He cursed under his breath.

"Neo!" everyone shouted.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy said. He flung his hand into the air and grabbed her ankle. He tried to pull her free but all he managed to do was get himself pulled into the air as well. "Ah!"

"Luffy!" Zoro, Franky, and Sanji cried as they leaped for their captain. But they just missed him as he sailed into the air.

"Somebody do something!" Nami cried.

"Cien Fleurs!" Robin crossed her arms over her chest. She sprouted a couple hands and arms from Neo's body in an attempt to pull her friend free. She couldn't do anything. The strange clouds that were wrapped around Neo's body just wouldn't let her go.

…

Neo summoned her wind and earth crystals. She increased the wind around her to try and blow away the clouds. It didn't work. Using her earth crystals, she formed vines to try and pull herself from the clouds. It didn't work. "Law! Nothing's working! What do I do?!"

"Neo!" Luffy called from below her. He pulled himself up to her. Releasing his hold on her ankle when he could grab a hold of her shoulders. To make sure he didn't get blown or shaken off, he wrapped one arm around her tightly while trying to pull the clouds away from her with his free hand. "Hold on!"

"Luffy!" Neo said.

"I'm going to get you out of here!" Luffy said. Frustratingly, he pulled at the clouds. But nothing he or anyone else tried worked. Neo was stuck inside of this strange cloud getting pulled closer and closer to the moon. "What the heck is with this thing?! How is it possible to touch clouds like this?!"

…

"Just stay calm, Neo! Just try and stay calm!" Law said to her. "We'll figure this out!"

"What's happening?!" Penguin demanded despite knowing no one had an answer. "Where is it taking them?!"

"How can clouds even hold someone like that?!" Shachi asked.

"What's it going to do to Neo and Straw Hat?" Bepo asked.

"What did it even want with Neo?" Tero asked.

"I don't see any kind of enemy anywhere," Jean Bart said. He scanned his eyes over the sky and the sea. Nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Law didn't hear them. All he could do was stare up at Neo and the strange cloud that had taken her from him. His heart throbbed hard in his chest with each second she got farther and farther away from him. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing any of them could do. Neo was being taken away from him. And all he could do was watch her go until she, Luffy, and the clouds disappeared into the moon. His sword fell from his hand before his knees gave out on him and he dropped to the deck. He could no longer sense her. She was gone.

…

 _ **Leaf Village, 8:30 pm**_

…

Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru waited patiently. It had been a little over an hour since the orb had been activated. And nothing else had happened. The storm outside was still raging. The village was still being ripped apart from it.

Tsunade sighed as she started out at her home. It was going to take several days for them to repair all of the damage that was being done. She just hoped everyone was listening to her orders and staying inside. She figured they were. No one, not even Naruto, was stupid enough to be out in this storm without a really good reason. She also hoped that her medical and science teams were making progress on this strange silver rain. She wanted to lead the experiments herself but waiting for the arrival of this girl was more important at the moment.

"Lady Tsunade! Look!" Shizune then cried out. She was pointing to the window. Everyone looked at her then looked to where she was pointing.

"The storm is disappearing!" Naruto said when they all looked out the window. The storm clouds were clearing. They then looked up at the moon when the strange glow reappeared. It floated down towards the village. Without a word they all ran out of Tsunade's office and headed back outside.

When they got outside the glow was on the ground. It disappeared as they ran over to it, leaving behind the blue haired girl they were expecting and a black haired boy with a straw hat. Both were unconscious. The boy was holding on tightly to the girl as they were curled against each other.

"It's her," Kiba said. He and Akamaru sniffed her scent that floated on the small breeze that blew through the village. "She smells like nature and sugar."

"Are they asleep?" Naruto asked.

"They appear to be unconscious," Tsunade said. "We should get them in the cells as soon as possible."

"Wait a second!" Kiba said.

"What is it now, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I really think we've got the wrong person," Kiba said. He walked up to the two people lying on the ground.

"Not this again," Naruto said. "You saw what happened in the village. Now this girl appears and the storm is gone. She's guilty."

"Guilty of what?" Kiba asked. He knelt down and reached for the girl's shirt. He pulled it up and asked, "And how many pregnant women do you know go around causing trouble?"

"She's pregnant?" Shizune asked, looking at Neo's rounded stomach. She then looked at Neo's face. Confused at how young this girl looked and her being pregnant. "But she's just a child."

"I think there's more going on here than we realize," Kiba said as he lowered her shirt back down. "Can we at least wait until she wakes up? We can talk to her then. There has to be more going on here than we realize."

"That is possible. But I can't take that chance," Tsunade said. "She's going to be locked up. Her friend here is going to locked up as well."

"Do you think he's her husband?" Naruto asked. His eyes landed on the ring she wore on her finger. It was silver with a heart shape and blue crystals embedded in it. "That ring looks expensive. He's not wearing one though."

"He could be," Shizune said.

"Never mind that," Tsunade ordered. "Let's get them secured. Once they wake up, I'll have a talk with them."

…

 **Author's Notes: Apologies for the delay. I found a blasted plot hole. I have no plans to abandon this story or delete it but I might not have a choice if I can't figure out this plot hole issue.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks. I'm hoping the chapters will get better. If I can figure out this plot hole problem that is.**

 **Apple Bloom: No, she's not. There's something else going on as you can tell from this chapter.**


	3. A Mistake

A Mistake

Neo groan when she started to wake up. She shifted uncomfortable and wondered why their bed felt so unfamiliar and uncomfortable. She opened her eyes to the lightly light room. Panic settled into her body when she realized she wasn't in her and Law's room on the sub and instantly remembered what had happened. She shot up in the bed and looked around. Her body turned ice cold when she noticed there were bars in the room. She was inside of a prison cell. Her body turned ice cold, her breathing became labored as flashbacks from being trapped in a prison cell on Luminous flashed through her mind. "No…no not again! Law?! Law, where are you?! I can't sense you!"

"Hey, quiet down in there," an unfamiliar voice said.

Neo snapped her eyes to the voice when the one who spoke appeared at the cell door. She threw herself against the wall before carefully taking in this stranger. He was wearing unfamiliar clothes and a headband with a strange symbol on it. She wondered what island she could possibly be on who would wear clothes like this. She couldn't recall any. She swallowed nervously, trying desperately to get herself to calm down as her mind constantly went over the fact she was in a cell. She was trapped.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "You look pale. You're not going to get sick are you?"

"L-let me out," Neo said. "I can't…I can't be in…in here. I can't."

"No can do, kid," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're our prisoner. Lady Tsunade will be here soon to speak to you about-"

"No!" Neo screamed. She summoned her crystals causing wind to immediately appear in the prison.

"Hey! Stop that! What are you doing?!" the man demanded, pushing back against her winds. "Such a strong jutsu."

"Hey! What's going on?!" another unfamiliar voice asked.

More panic settled into Neo's body when three more strangers appeared at her cell. Trapped and cornered by three people. She couldn't handle it anymore. She snapped. Her body shifted into the wind and she slipped through the bars, unaware that Luffy was fast asleep in the next cell beside her. She was too upset to sense his rubber nature even with it so close to her. All she knew was she had to get out of there. She couldn't be trapped. She couldn't be cornered. And she was currently both. Tapping into the elements around her, she managed to easily find her way out of the unfamiliar prison. Her winds confusing people as she made her way through the unfamiliar building. Shifting back into her normal body, she landed on the ground and looked around. She felt a little better now that she wasn't trapped. But then her heart and head pounded when she didn't recognize anything around her.

"Hey! You come back here!" the first voice that spoke inside the prison said.

Neo whipped around and saw the strangers come running at her. She shifted her crystals and picked the wind back up, blocking the men from coming closer to her. She screamed, "No! Stay away from me!"

"What's going on?!" one of the men asked. "What's she doing?!"

"She's controlling the wind?! How is that possible?!" another one asked. "What kind of jutsu is this?! It's so powerful!"

"Never mind that! We have to stop her!" a third one said before he started making hand signs for his own jutsu.

"No!" Neo screamed. "Just stay away from me!"

The men gasped when the wind picked up around them and dark clouds rolled in overhead. They tried to keep their footing, but Neo's winds were far too strong for them. Their feet slipped across the ground before they were lifted into the air. They were thrown backwards until their bodies slammed into the nearby building. The hit knocked them out and they crumpled to the ground.

…

Back inside of the prison, Luffy suddenly woke up. He sat up and looked around in a sleepy haze. "Huh? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Hey, you just stay right where you are," a man said.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked. He turned his eyes to the man who had spoken to him.

"I'm currently your guard," he said.

"Guard?" Luffy tilted his head. "What for?"

"You and your friend are currently our prisoners here in the-"

"What?! Prisoners?! Neo's in a cell?!" Luffy jumped off the bed. He ran over to the bars and grabbed them. "You can't do that! Neo?! She can't be trapped! Neo, can you hear me?!"

"She's not here right now," he said. "She escaped and-"

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy pulled back his fist. Throwing it forward he easily smashed the cell door off. It fell back, crackling and crumbling before it landed on the guard watching him. He then bolted out the newly open door and dashed through the building, screaming for his friend. He bolted down to his right, looking at all the cells for his missing friend. When he didn't find her, he turned and ran the opposite way. "Hold on! Neo! I'm coming! Where do I go?! Where do I go?! Where is she?! Huh?!"

Luffy paused when he felt the wind blowing though the unfamiliar building. He quickly followed it, punch anyone who dared get in his way.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" another man said.

"Get out of my way!" Luffy shouted before punching him and several other ninja who tried to stop him. "I have to get to Neo! She's in trouble!"

…

"I have to calm down!" Neo told herself after she saw the men's bodies crumpled on the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself, her winds dying down, and walked away from the strangers. Nearby was a tree so she walked over to it. Sitting down she curled up into a ball and started to try and get her breathing to slow down. "I have to calm down. I need to calm down for our baby. Law wouldn't want me to get upset. I'm okay. I'm not hurt. I'm just scared because I'm in a new, unfamiliar place, surrounded by a bunch of strangers, and without Law. I'm free now. I'm not trapped. I can breath. I'm okay…I am okay."

More men from the prison gathered around the fallen men. She glanced over at them, hoping and praying they wouldn't try to surround her. But at least she was outside now. She was in her element and wouldn't be surrounded again since she could just fly upward. Still looking at the unconscious men on the ground, one asked, "She did this?"

"What's she talking about?" one of the men asked upon hearing Neo talking.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Kiba then ask as he and Akamaru came running up to them.

"She escaped! We're trying to put her back in her cell, but she keeps using the wind to keep us from getting to her!" the man replied.

Akamaru released a whimper as he took in the scared girl sitting by the tree.

"What?" Kiba asked. He looked down at his best friend then looked over at Neo. "Yeah, I know. She's really scared. What? You want to try and calm her down? Well, if you really want to."

"What?! That's crazy! You saw what she did to the village before!" the man said.

"She didn't do that," Kiba said. "I don't know who exactly did, but I do know for sure that it wasn't her. Go on, Akamaru. See what you can do."

Akamaru barked before making his way over to Neo. Slowly, but surely, he managed to get through her dying winds. All the ninjas watched quietly as Akamaru made his way to Neo's side. He nuzzled against her, easily gaining her attention. Instantly, Neo's hand when to Akamaru's head. He whimpered softly at her.

"I'm okay," Neo said. "I was just scared. I know you're a good dog. You're cute too."

…

 _Huh?_ Kiba thought to himself. _Am I imagining things? It's like she knew what Akamaru was saying to her. But that's not possible. Or is it? Could it be possible she has some kind of connection to dogs like I do?_

…

"Neo!" Luffy then shouted when he came running up to the group.

"Luffy!" Neo called back. "I'm over here!"

"There you are! I've been so worried!" Luffy said. He ran up to her and dropped down to his knees beside her. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! How's the baby?!"

"We're fine, Luffy," Neo said. "Well, now anyway. I did get scared from being locked up and cornered by strangers, but I'm fine now. I'm calming down."

"That's good," Luffy said. "Tra wouldn't like it if you two got hurt."

"Yeah." Neo nodded.

"Hey! You two need to go back into your cells!" the man with Kiba said.

"No! You're not locking Neo back up!" Luffy said. He shot out his arm, crossing it in front of his friend, ready to attack if she needed him to protect her.

"Watch what you say to us!" he snapped. "You're our prisoners!"

"Prisoners?! What for?! We didn't do anything wrong!" Luffy snapped.

"Easy now," Kiba said. He walked up closer to the two pirates.

"You stay away from her!" Luffy shouted. "I won't let you lock her up again! She can't handle it!"

"Why can't she handle it?" Kiba asked.

"Because…she just can't," Luffy said, unsure of revealing the truth or not. "And I won't let you lock her up again!"

"All right, just calm down," Kiba said. "We're not going to lock you up. I had a feeling we made a mistake anyway."

"What's going on here?" a tall, long blonde haired woman asked as she walked upon them.

"Lady Tsunade," the man said, turning to the woman. "They escaped. I was just trying to get them back into their cells, but they're being difficult."

"Lady Tsunade, they only escaped because she couldn't handle being locked up," Kiba said as he gestured at Neo.

"I see," Tsunade said. She turned her eyes to the two pirates currently in their village. She studied them for a moment, noticing that Neo indeed was upset, before deciding to talk to them. But before she could speak, the storm from before rolled into the village. Her eyes shot up to the impending storm. "Not again!"

"What's happening?!" Luffy asked.

"It…it can't be," Neo said. Her eyebrow kneaded in confusion when she sensed the person inside of the storm.

"What is it, Neo?" Luffy asked over the increasing wind.

"I can sense an Elemental royal," Neo said.

"What?!" Luffy asked. His eyes shot to Neo then back up to the storm clouds that were rolling in. Just then a body took shape in front of the storm. He placed his hand on his hat to keep it from blowing away. "Who is that?"

"The one who's creating this storm, I think," Neo said.

Akamaru whimpered again.

"What do you mean?" Neo asked. "She's attacked before? I see. So that's why you brought us here. I'm sorry I don't know anything about this."

"What's the dog saying?" Luffy asked.

"He's saying that that person attack them before," Neo said. "She somehow turned four villagers into crystals that could take control of the elements. They only brought us here because they were told that I was the cause of all of this."

"What? That's crazy," Luffy said. "You wouldn't attack someone like that."

"I know," Neo said with a nod. "But they don't know that. They only made a mistake. So don't fight them, Luffy. They're not our enemies."

"Well, all right," Luffy said. "I won't attack them as long as they don't attack you."

"That'll be fine," Neo said. "I don't believe they are bad people. They're just confused."

"She's making a move, Lady Tsunade!" Kiba said when the person in the storm lifted her hand.

"No! Look out!" Neo called out when she sensed the fire gathering in the girl's hand. Her eyebrows twitched when she noticed the girl didn't summon a fire crystal. Forcing the thought aside for the moment, she summoned her own fire crystals just before the girl fired at them. She simultaneously absorbed and tried to push away the fire from them. The heat flared up around them, touching their skin and making them sweat. "Ah! It's so much!"

"Neo! Be careful!" Luffy said.

"I'm trying," Neo said. "But she's just so powerful."

"She…she's protecting us," the man from the prison said.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded. "She's not an enemy."

"Hm." Tsunade hummed as she watched theses two strange girls battling each other.

Neo pushed herself to her feet. Summoning her wind crystals, she lifted herself into the air. "I don't know who you are, but I won't allow you to hurt anyone!"

The girl in the storm didn't move, as Neo got closer to her. Neo then gasped when she saw the girl clearly. _I don't believe this! It's not possible! She looks just like me!_ A loud crack of thunder snapped Neo out of her shock. She summoned more of her crystals and tried to strike out at the girl. She snapped out several vines, but the girl easily destroyed them with her fire. She tried freezing the girl with her wind and water crystals. It didn't work either. The fire was far too hot and melted the water. No matter what she threw at her, this strange girl easily deflected it all.

"Neo! Look out!" Luffy called up to her.

Neo looked around to find four orbs had surrounded her. She could sense that within each one held one of the elements. They all struck out at her at the same time. She moved her crystals to block the elements. She felt herself drop down several feet from the force of the other girl's attack. _She's just so powerful. But who is she? Is she really an Elemental royal? Or is she someone else that just has control over the elements? Either way, I'm not strong enough to defeat her._ She continued to try and push the elements away from her. Just as she was about to lose it all, the attack stopped. She looked around the find that both the girl and the storm were gone. "What…just happened?"

Neo gasped when her magic disappeared on her and she plummeted to the ground.

"Neo! Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy cried out. He grabbed a hold of a tree branch and flung himself into the air. Once high enough, he grabbed Neo safely in his arms. "I got you!"

"Luffy," Neo said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Luffy said as they descended back down to the ground. Once back on solid ground, he sat her down on her feet but kept one arm around her to make sure she was stable. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you to go so high."

"No kidding," Neo said with a smile. "I'll try to avoid that in the future since Law isn't here to warp me when my magic goes out on me. Huh?"

"Hm?" Luffy turned his eyes to the ninjas as they walked up to them. For a moment they all just stared at each other. He narrowed his eyebrows, wondering if they were going to attack. Removing his arm from around Neo, he put it in front of her. "Don't you dare even thing about attacking her."

"We're not going to do that," Tsunade said. "Let me apologize for our hostile behavior to you both. There's clearly been a misunderstanding on our part. I'm sorry we locked you up. But you might have a more clear view on why we did when we tell you what happened here before your arrival."

"It's all right, Luffy," Neo said. She placed her hand on his arm and lowered it. "We can trust them."

"All right," Luffy said, removing his arm from in front of her completely. He crossed his arms over his chest in a silent gesture of wanting the truth from them.

Tsunade nodded in understanding before telling them everything that happened.

"I see," Neo said, looking down at the dog beside her. "That's what Akamaru said too."

"That's insane," Luffy said. "How is it possible that an Elemental can be here in this world?"

"I'm not so sure she is an Elemental," Neo said.

"What's an Elemental?" Kiba asked.

Neo and Luffy looked at him and the other ninjas before exchanging looks. Neo took a deep breath and nodded. That much she could tell them. Summoning her crystals again, she said, "Elementals are creatures that can control the elementals through their crystals like these. I guess you can think of us as fairies. You do know what fairies are, don't you?"

"Yes, we are familiar with them," Tsunade said. "I never would have imagined creatures like that could exist."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Neo said. "She sensed a lot like me, but I noticed that she didn't summon any crystals while she was using her magic. So I'm not really sure if she is an Elemental or not."

"So can you help us?" Kiba asked.

"After what just happened," Neo said. She looked back up at the sky where she had fought the supposed Elemental royal. "I don't think I can. Whoever that was clearly had control over the four elements, but she was way more powerful than I am."

"Maybe if our crews were here we could take her down together," Luffy said.

"That's a possibility," Neo said. She looked at Luffy before looking over at the ninjas. "Could you summon our crews here?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Tsunade said. "We were told it could only bring you here."

"I wonder if it has something to do with my magic," Neo said.

"Does that mean Tra can be pulled here too?" Luffy asked.

"It's possible," Neo said, turning her eyes back to Luffy.

"How?" Tsunade asked. "Is he magical too?"

"Uh…" Neo turned her eyes back to the ninjas. That was something she wasn't comfortable telling them about. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you, at least not right now. But, please, you have to trust us. We might be able to help, but we need our crews here. We can't do this on our own."

"I don't know," Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade, I know we can trust them," Kiba said. "Akamaru knows it too."

"I can tell that, Kiba," Tsunade said. "But I still can't risk it. They're clearly hiding more from us. While I believe they won't do us harm, I'm still not sure we can fully trust them."

"I'm sorry," Neo said. "I just can't tell you everything right now."

"Well, have Ino look into their minds," Kiba said. "Surely you all can agree to that. Then they only have to tell one person who they are exactly."

"Oh, I don't mind telling you that!" Luffy said. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"King of the Pirates?" Tsunade asked.

"That's correct!" Luffy nodded.

"I suppose we could have Ino look into their minds," Tsunade said thoughtfully considering the option.

"No," Neo wheezed. Her face turned pale and she slumped against Luffy.

"Hey, you okay?" Luffy put his arms around his female friend.

"Please," Neo begged. "Please, don't look into my mind. I can't…I won't be able to handle it."

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sorry," Neo said. "I don't mean to be so secretive, it's just that…my past is very difficult to talk about. I can only do it when I feel comfortable enough around someone to tell them about it. And I can't be touched or cornered."

"I guess that explains why you freaked out like you did," Kiba said.

"Yeah." Neo nodded. "If you just give me some time, I might be able to tell you. And if you let me see that thing that brought us here, we might be able to bring our crews here."

"But the orb worked on your because of your magic," Kiba said. "How could it possibly be able to bring this Law person here?"

Neo swallowed. She didn't want to reveal that either, but it was looking like she might have to.

"I'm sorry we can't just automatically trust you," Tsunade said. "I'm sure you can understand why."

"I do." Neo nodded. "And…I can't tell you everything yet, but…"

"Neo, are you sure you want to share that with them?" Luffy asked when he realized what she was going to reveal to them.

"Yes." Neo looked Luffy in the eye and nodded firmly.

"All right," Luffy said. "It's your secret."

"The orb should be able to bring Law here because we are bonded through my magic," Neo said.

"Bonded?" Tsunade asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Neo said. "He doesn't have the ability to control the elements like I do, but we can feel each others pain, communicate through our minds, and sense where the other is. So in a way, he does have magic."

"That's amazing," Kiba said. "How is that possible?"

"Sorry. I can't tell you anything else for right now," Neo said.

"It's all right," Tsunade said. "I can understand there are intense circumstances that are preventing you from telling us everything. And I believe we can trust you two now."

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." Tsunade nodded. "I'm sorry we had to lock you up before. As you can see, we were in a bit over our heads and had to be careful in approaching you. I give you my word that we won't lock either of you up. You're free to roam about our village."

"Thank you," Neo said. "And the orb?"

Tsunade didn't reply right off. She just stared at Neo and Luffy, contemplating if it was a good idea or not to let Neo take a look at the orb. Finally, she made her decision. It was clear they had no way of handling this strange dead girl. Neo was their only hope. So she took a chance and decided to let the pirates take a look at the orb. "All right. The orb is locked up in my office. Let's go get it right now."

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure?" one of the ninja's asked.

"Yes," Lady Tsunade said. She turned her eyes to her ninja. "And I expect you all to treat them with the proper respect."

"Yes, ma'am," the ninjas said before scurrying off to go back to their daily lives.

"Please, come with me," Tsunade said when she looked back at the pirates. She gestured to Kiba, telling it that he had permission to follow them as well. The two, plus Akamaru headed off.

Neo and Luffy exchanged looks before following after the two people and the dog. As they walked, Neo took in their surroundings. Despite what had happened when she first woke up, she could tell that this village had a very peaceful air to it. There were several trees inside and outside of the village that gave her some comfort. She slowly got the feeling that she would adjust just fine in this place even without Law. But getting her lover here was at the top of her priority list. She was going to get him here, then figure out why a possible Elemental royal is here, and apparently dead, and then go back home. She also noticed that the people here really didn't pay her or Luffy any attention. They only got a few glances from those they passed by. And most of the time the people were only looking at their clothes. Still, being in a new place and without Law, she couldn't help but feel extremely nervous and vulnerable. She was so use to having Law close by. Now they were so far apart. Even farther apart than when she was kidnapped and taken to Luminous. They were literally worlds apart. She reached for Luffy's hand and tucked her own snuggling in it.

Luffy gave her a bright grin and closed his fingers around hers. "Don't worry. I'm right here with you."

"I know," Neo said with a nod. "And thanks for following me here. I wouldn't be able to handle this if I was alone."

"You know I'd follow you anywhere when you need me," Luffy said. He leaned over and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'll be here for you until Tra comes."

"Thanks, Luffy," Neo said. The two pirated turned their attention back in front of them. They both looked up at the large red building in front of them. It was obvious this was where Tsunade was taking them. They made their way up the stairs and soon found their way into the curved hallways then into a room. They stood at the door while Tsunade walked over to the only desk that was inside of this room. Neo's eyes followed the older woman then out to the large window. There was a perfect view over the village. It made her wonder how often this woman just sat and stared out the window. But then she was connected to nature. Tsunade was not. The woman probably didn't look out the window much.

"Here it is," Tsunade said, pulling Neo's attention back to her. She held it out towards the pirates.

Luffy and Neo walked closer to the desk. Both took in the orb in the woman's hand. Luffy said, "So that's what brought us here."

"Yes." Tsunade said. She waited until Luffy took the object from her to continue speaking. "And the phrase, 'Ruler of Nature, Keeper of the Elements, I summon you' was what we had to speak to bring you here."

"Neo, have you ever seen anything like this before?" Luffy asked. He held out the orb to Neo causing her to jerk away a bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Neo said. Slowly, she leaned back towards the orb. "No, I've never seen or even heard of something like this. But then, I don't know everything about magic or even about my people."

"You don't know anything about your people?" Kiba couldn't help but ask.

"I know a lot more now than I did about two years ago," Neo said. "Because of certain events, I didn't grow up with my people on our home island. I lived among humans. It wasn't until a few years ago that I even learned who and what I really was."

"I get the feeling you have a very hard and difficult past," Kiba said.

"Yeah." Neo nodded. "It was."

"Should we try and bring Tra here now?" Luffy asked.

Neo gnawed on her bottom lip. The words Tsunade told her didn't sound like they would bring Law here. But it was their only option. There was nothing else they could do. "I guess we could give it a try."

Luffy studied Neo's nervous expression. He could easily tell she didn't want to touch the thing. He understood. After all it was the thing that brought her here, the thing that took her away from her husband and her family. He said, "If you're ready, I'll speak the words."

"Are you sure?" Neo asked, bringing her eyes up to his.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Luffy said.

"All right then," Neo said. She looked over at Tsunade. When the older woman didn't object she looked back at Luffy. "Go ahead then."

"Ruler of Nature, Keeper of the Elements, I summon you," Luffy said.

Disappointment started to settle into Neo's chest when nothing happened. Then the orb started glowing. It glowed and pulsed several times, giving the impression that it was going to bring Law here. But then it stopped.

"It didn't work," Kiba said.

Luffy hummed and brought the orb up to his face. "It should have, shouldn't it?"

"It has too," Neo said.

"I wonder if you need different wording to bring your Law here," Tsunade then said.

"But what wording would that be?" Kiba asked. "We don't know anything about this thing. We could end up bring someone or something else here."

"I know it's dangerous," Tsunade said. "But what choice do we have?"

"I don't know," Kiba admitted.

"Neo?" Luffy asked.

Neo didn't speak. She closed her eyes and just breathed for a moment. She then looked at the people with her. "I think we should take some time and think about this."

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." Neo nodded. "I might not know everything about magic, but one thing I do know for sure is you shouldn't mess with it if you don't know how to handle it. I do believe that Law can be brought here through that orb. And it's possible that we just need different wording to bring him here."

"All right," Tsunade said. "Then take as much time as you need."

"Then we might need a place to stay," Luffy said.

"You can stay at my place," Kiba said.

"Really? That's great!" Luffy said.

"Are you sure?" Neo asked. "We don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be a burden at all," Kiba said. "We have plenty of room. And I get the feeling you will love it there. And Akamaru agrees with me on that."

Neo looked down at the dog that had moved back to her side at some point. She smiled at him as he looked up at her.

"We have other dogs as well," Kiba said. "And since Akamaru likes you so much, I know they will too."

"Thank you, um…" Neo said.

"Kiba," Kiba said. "And that's Akamaru."

"I'm Neo," Neo said.

"And I'm Luffy," Luffy said.

"You can call me Tsunade," Tsunade said. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to asked. "Kiba, I'll send some money over later to help pay for whatever they come to need."

"Yes, ma'am," Kiba said with a nod. "Well, if there's nothing else, let's head on to my place. We'll get you settled in and I'll show you around the village too."

"Thanks!" Luffy said.

"Thank you," Neo said to Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded. "I'll see you later."

The small group of four then turned and left the room.

…

 **Author's Notes: This felt very choppy. And I think it's going to end a lot sooner than I thought it was going to. So it's a short story.**

 **The Keeper of the Worlds: Yea, I figured I'd get someone OOC. I haven't watched Naruto for some time now.**

 **Apple Bloom: No idea how they're getting home.**


	4. Ninjas

Ninjas

"You guys ready to go?" Kiba asked walking back into the kitchen. His eyes wondered over to Neo. The blue haired woman was standing at the sink, finishing up the dishes they had used for breakfast. "You really don't have to do that. I told you I'd clean them later. It was enough that you cooked for us again."

"I don't mind," Neo said. She placed the last plate into the cabinet, shut the door, and then reclaimed the orb she had sitting on the countertop. Hugging the orb to her chest, she walked over to Kiba and Luffy. "It keeps me busy and I don't stress out much over being here."

"Well, we're going to ask my friends if they might have any ideas on how to get you two home," Kiba said. "A few of them are pretty smart. I'm sure one of them can come up with an idea."

"Let's go then," Luffy said. He jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and ran towards the door. He jogged in place while waiting for the other three to join him. "Come on! Come on!"

"Slow down, Luffy," Neo said. "The ninjas aren't going anywhere."

"I know! But I still want to see what they can do!" Luffy said.

"Is he always so full of energy?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Neo said. "You'll get use to it." She paused when she thought better of it then added, "Maybe."

"You're not filling me with comfort here," Kiba said as the four of them left the house.

"I know how you feel," Neo said, scratching Akamaru behind his ear. "I wasn't use to Luffy when I first met him either. Of course I'm shy around everyone when I first meet people, but I eventually got use to him. It helped that he knows my godfather and has his hat. So I knew I could trust him because my godfather trusts him so much." She paused then added, "So what are your teammates like?"

"Well, Hinata's like a sister to me. She very quiet and shy and has a huge crush on Naruto," Kiba said. "Shino can be a bit of a pain sometimes. He collects bugs and uses them with his ninja skills."

"He uses bugs?" Luffy said. "That's so cool!"

"Naruto? Who's that?" Neo asked.

"He's one to the most loud mouth, annoying guys you'll ever meet here," Kiba said. "But he comes through when you need him. And if I know him at all, he'll pop up sooner or later."

"Hey! Kiba!"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Kiba said just as a blonde haired teenager wearing an orange jacket and pants came running up to them. "What's up, Naruto?"  
"Not much. I was just on my way to-Ah!" Naruto screamed when he saw Neo and Luffy standing with his friends. "What…what are you two doing out of the prisons?! I have to alert Grandma Tsunade that they escaped!"

"Naruto, calm down. They didn't escape," Kiba said.

"What? Of course we did," Luffy said.

"What?!" Naruto shrieked. "You admit it?! And, you girl, don't you dare create that storm again! I won't stand for you hurting my village again!"

Becoming nervous at all the yelling from his orange clad stranger, Neo stepped closer to Luffy and took his hand in hers while clenching the orb tightly to her chest. "I'm sorry. It wasn't me who did that."

"Yeah right! I saw you with my own eyes!" Naruto shouted, putting his fingers together in a sign that was unfamiliar to the pirates. "Shadow Clone-"

Akamaru barked and jumped between Naruto and Neo.

"What are you doing, Akamaru?! That girl attacked us before!" Naruto said, earning more barks from Akamaru. "Kiba! Control your dog!"

"He's protecting her because she didn't do anything wrong! And will you stop yelling like that, you idiot?!" Kiba shouted. "They didn't really escape! Lady Tsunade let them go!"

"What?" Naruto look at Kiba and blinked. "Really?"  
"Yes." Kiba nodded before explaining everything that happened. "And that's why they're here. They're staying with me until we can figure out how to stop that other girl and get them home."

"Oh, I see," Naruto said. "So it was all just a mistake and you're trying to help us get rid of that weird storm while trying to find a way home."

"That right!" Luffy nodded. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, looking over at Neo. "And your name is?"  
"Neo," Neo said. "Trafalgar Neo."

"Sorry I yelled and accused you like I did. I thought you were a real threat to us. So you all are heading to the training grounds?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. I'm going to introduce them to my teammates then to everyone else when we get together later," Kiba said. "We're hoping someone might figure out how to bring their friends here through this orb thing."

"Oh, right. I forgot we're getting together later," Naruto said. "I'm glad I ran into you all. Well, I guess I'll see you later then. I'm going to meet up with Sai and Sakura. If I don't get going Sakura's going to yell at me again."

"See you later then," Kiba said.

"Bye!" Luffy waved with both hands. "He sees fun."

"I guess," Kiba said with a shrug before they continued on through the village.

"It seems like you have your very own Luffy," Neo said.

"Maybe," Kiba said. He tossed a look back over his shoulder and stared in the direction Naruto ran before bring his eyes back to Luffy then finally looked at Neo. "We'll have to compare notes later and see who's worse."

"I think I'd like that," Neo said with a small smile. After that the group then pretty much when quiet. Occasionally, Luffy would say something about something or someone he saw and Kiba would answer if one was needed, or the straw hatted youth would complain he was hungry. She would create him something to eat with her crystals unless he grabbed something near by, forcing Kiba to use his money to pay for it. "I'm sorry. Luffy just does things like that."

"Don't worry about it," Kiba said, putting away his billfold. "Lady Tsunade sent over plenty of money for you all."

"It's really nice of you all to do this for us," Neo said, her hand stroking over Akamaru's fur as he walked beside her.

"You don't have to keep saying that," Kiba said. "We really are happy to help you all. I know you'd do it for us. And Akamaru is really glad you're here."

Neo nodded. She smiled at Kiba then at Akamaru just before they finally reached their destination. Her eyes then locked onto the other two people in the field. One was a young woman with long dark hair and the other was a guy, she assumed since he was pretty much covered from head to toe. "Those your friends?"

"Yup." Kiba nodded, guiding the pirates over to his teammates. "Hey, Hinata! Shino!"

"Kiba, Akamaru," Hinata said. "You're finally here. Oh, who are your friends?" Her eyes, Byakugan activated, locked onto Neo. Her eyebrows lifted at seeing Neo's multicolored spirit. Confused at what she was seeing, she released her Byakugan. "That's not…wait…isn't she…?"

"She's a friend," Kiba said before filling his teammates in on what happened yesterday.

"So that's it," Shino said, eyeing Neo through his dark sunglasses. "There's more than one of you."

"Yes." Neo nodded. "Or I think so. I'm mean, back home there are others who are like me. I'm just not sure who this one is."

"Do you don't know who that other girl is?" Hinata asked.

"I'm afraid not. Or not really anyway," Neo said. She held up the orb she had been clinging to. "I'm hoping to bring my family here. They might be able to help with this."

"That orb that brought you two here," Shino said. "It can bring others?"

"We don't know," Kiba said. "They tried it yesterday but nothing really happened."

"We're hoping that one of you might have an idea on how to bring Tra and the others here," Luffy said.

"We don't know anything about that orb," Shino said. "I'm afraid we're not going to be much help for you."

"Well, together we might think of something," Kiba said when Neo's expression turned sad. "For now, how about we get to training?"

"Yeah! I want to see what you all can do!" Luffy said with a huge grin.

"Great. An excitable one," Shino grumbled.

"Come on, Shino," Kiba said. "They're our guests. We can show them our techniques. It's not like they're going to go tell an enemy about them. They're not even from this world."

"Fine," Shino said with a sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

"Would you like to go first then?" Kiba asked.

"Fine." Shino held out his arms to the sides.

"Wow!" Luffy gasped when millions of bugs came shooting out of Shino's coat.

"He can…control bugs?" Neo asked.

"He sure can," Kiba said. He then explained his teammates abilities and chakras to the pirates while Hinata joined in with Shino, both now demonstrating their abilities. After explaining his own abilities, Kiba ran in with Akamaru and demonstrated his own. "Let's go, Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked while running along side his master.

Neo gasped in shock when Kiba and Akamaru because a two headed dog. "That's…that's crazy!"

"This is awesome!" Luffy clapped. "If only the others were here! They'd love this!"

"So what about you two?" Kiba, back to his normal self then asked. "What can you do?"

"Let's show them, Neo!" Luffy said, grabbing her hand. "We can spar for them!"

"Well, all right," Neo said. "But only for a minute."

"Yes!" Luffy nodded.

Neo nodded back before summoning her crystals. She formed several targets for Luffy to attack while he used his own Gum Gum Devil Fruit powers.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy cried out when Neo flung several rocks into the air.

Neo then shifted her crystals. She was planning on demonstrating how they combined their attacks together, but she stopped when the wind picked up and a familiar storm blew in. She looked up at the sky and narrowed her eyebrows. "She's here.

"Again?" Luffy held his hat to his head while looking up at the sky. "Think she's here to fight us seriously this time?"

Neo pulled her crystal to herself when the girl appeared in the storm.

"Not again," Shino said.

"Stand ready, guys," Kiba said.

"Okay, but we really couldn't do much the first time she attacked," Hinata said.  
"Neo?" Luffy looked to his friend.

"I don't know," Neo said. "I'll do what I can to protect everyone, but it might not be enough."

"Don't worry about our village," Kiba said. "Our ninjas will make sure everyone is out of harms way. You just focus on the girl. We'll back you up as much as possible."

"I don't want you all to get hurt," Neo said, looking directly in Kiba's eyes. "Trust me. If she really is an Elemental, then she won't be easy for you all to handle. We're literally facing a force of nature. And humans are always weak against nature."

Kiba opened his mouth to protest, but he found he had nothing to say. Neo was right. Humans were weak against nature. And while they had strong abilities of their own, their ninja skills were no match for what nature could throw at them. He sighed, feeling defeated before the battle even began. He said, "Just be careful."

"I will." Neo nodded. She stroked Akamaru's head when he whimpered then wrapped Luffy up on her winds and flew them up into the sky. "I might have to face her alone."

"Not happening," Luffy said. "I'm staying right by your side."

"I'll do what I can to keep you up here with me, but-" Before Neo could finish, the girl shot a lightning bolt out at them. Neo pulled her and Luffy out of harms way, then they went on the attack themselves.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy cried out.

Neo shifted her fire and wind crystals forward. She spun the wind near Luffy's skin while layering the fire on the outside. Their attack caught the girl by surprise. With Luffy's rapid punch attack, they actually caught her clothes on fire. Luffy took the opening to punch the girl in the stomach. Seeing his move coming, Neo gathered her winds back around his punch, increasing his strength before the hit connected to the girl's stomach. Neo flew forward. Wrapping her winds around her feet, she flipped herself over to strike the girl with her heels, but the girl disappeared before she could make contact.

"Neo! Look out!" Kiba called from below.

"Behind you!" Luffy shouted.

Neo turned around. From the corner of her eye, she could see the girl's fist, engulfed in all of the elements coming right at her stomach. She felt like time slowed down, as she watched the element attacking coming right for her and Law's baby. Her instincts took over. She disappeared into the wind stream.

…

"What…what did she just do?" Hinata asked when Neo disappeared.

"Did she just disappear?" Shino asked.

Kiba sniffed the air. He looked down at Akamaru who nodded before turning his eyes back up to the fight. He said, "No, she's still here. We can smell her scent."

"So what happened?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure," Kiba said. "It's almost like she became the wind."

"Became the wind?" Shino asked. "She has a jutsu like that?"

"No." Kiba shook his head. "I don't know what she is, but she doesn't have any kind of jutsu. She's not even human."

"Not human?" Shino asked as he and Hinata turned to look at him.

"I guess that explains why her chakra is so different from everyone else," Hinata said.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Shino asked.

"I saw her chakra when they first got here," Hinata said. "It's multi colored. It changes from red, to orange, to blues, and greens. I've never seen anything like it before. There's also this one red spot that doesn't change."

…

Neo reappeared, panting and worried her magic was going to disappear on her.

"Neo! You okay?!" Luffy shouted.

"I'm…just tired, Luffy," Neo said through her pants. "I think…I think my magic is about to disappear on me."

"Then we better finish this now," Luffy said, breathing into his thumb. His fist expanded, shocking the ninjas below them.

…

"What the heck is that?!" Kiba asked.

"His…his hand just got so much larger," Hinata said. "I know he said he's a rubber man, but…"

"These people are just crazy," Shino said. "What other wild tricks do they have hidden?"

…

"Gum Gum-"

"Luffy! My magic is-" Before Neo could finish, her magic cut out on her. Her crystals vanished, and her winds faded away, causing them both to plummet to the ground.

"Neo!" Luffy shouted. He threw out his hand towards her. "Grab on!"

"Luffy!" Neo reached for his hand. But before they could make contact, the girl's winds wrapped around her, pulling her away from Luffy. "No!"

"Hey! Give her back!" Luffy shouted. His hand snapped back to him and he tried to reach for Neo again. But the girl pulled Neo far out of his reach. He watched helplessly as Neo was forced away from him.

Neo gritted her teeth as she watched Luffy falling from the sky. She turned her eyes back to the girl, glaring. She knew Luffy could handle himself, but she was now furious at this person attacking someone she loves. If only she had her magic, she would end this easily. But she didn't. She had no choice but to let this stranger whip her around wildly. Then, Neo noticed something. The girl wasn't attacking. All she was doing was flinging her around in the air. "What's going on?"

…

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy said when he was about halfway back to the ground. Hit it, bounced, and then deflated himself while the ninjas ran over to him.

"Luffy!" Kiba yelled over the howling winds. "Are you all right?!"

"Yeah!" Luffy stood up, glaring up at the girl, feeling so helpless now.

"What do we do?" Hinata asked. "Neo's all alone up there!"

"What happened to her?" Shino asked. "She was doing just fine, then she just stopped flying you two."

"Yeah," Luffy said, gritting his teeth. "That happens."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "Is it a weakness or something?"  
"Or something," Luffy said.

…

"Why are you doing this?" Neo asked the girl. But the girl remained silent as always. _This isn't good. I have to get my magic back. Come on, magic. Return to me soon. Law's not going to be happy about this._ She gasped when her magic returned. "Finally!"

Neo snapped back into action. Summoning her crystals, she struck out at the girl with everything she had. Snapping vines, flaring up her fire, gathering up any debris she could use as a weapon, dropping her water ice cold to try and freeze the girl in place. But it just didn't work. Everything she threw at this girl, the girl just threw it right back at her. She had to dodge the girl's own attacks. It was like fighting a clone, a mirror, or something. They appeared to be on equal grounds until the girl started striking at Neo's stomach instead of Neo's entire body.

"What the heck?" Neo melted an ice shard that came shooting right towards her stomach. Before she could counter, the girl snapped several vines at her stomach. She flipped upward, using the wind to dodge all the attacks that came her way. And she kept dodge. The girl's attacks seem to be coming faster and faster, as Neo tried to get away from her.

…

"What is she trying to do to Neo?" Hinata asked.

"It looks like she's trying to killing Neo's child," Shino said.

"What?!" Luffy gasped, looking at the ninjas. His eyes shot back up to the fight above them. He clenched his fists when he finally saw what the ninjas were seeing. The girl was in fact constantly striking at Neo's stomach.

"She's trying to kill Neo's child?" Kiba asked. "But why? Why would she do that? She doesn't know any of you."

…

"What are you doing?!" Neo screamed. "Why are you trying to attack our child?!"

The girl didn't answer. She just continued on attacking Neo, leaving no room for Neo to counter, until she managed to trap Neo when her magic disappeared on her again.

"No! Not again!" Neo hissed. The girl had vines wrapped around her, forcing her to let go of the orb. She tugged on the vines holding her limbs out from her body. She could hear her friends screaming from below, but didn't dare look down. She kept her eyes on the girl in front of her. A shiver ran down her spine at the cold, dead looking in the girl's eyes and from how similar they looked to each other. "This is just very creepy. You could at least say something."

The girl moved closer. She placed her hands on Neo's shoulders.

Neo shivered. The girl's touch was colder than ice. It burned her skin despite her shirt being between them. She shivered again when the girl leaned in close to her ear.

 _"Help."_

"What?" Neo blinked. "Did you…did you say something?"

 _"Blood. Out."_

Then Neo felt her body being flung around in the air. She lost all sense of direction as she whipped around in the wind. She could still hear voices calling up at her. Then suddenly, she stopped moving. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, she didn't want to open them and see who was talking to her. She then felt something soft underneath her. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she noticed she was tucked firmly into Luffy's deflating stomach. "Luffy."

"Neo!" Luffy pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you two all right?!"

"I think so," Neo said.

"We should get you to the hospital," Kiba said.

"No, I don't need to go," Neo said.

"Neo," Luffy said, firmly holding her by the shoulders. "You're going. You need to be checked out. You know Tra would check you out himself if he was here."

"But, Luffy, you know I can't be touched by anyone I don't know," Neo said.

"Would you be comfortable with Lady Tsunade checking you out?" Kiba asked.

"Lady Tsunade? The old woman from before?" Luffy asked.

"That's her. But don't let her hear you calling her old," Kiba said. "She's a medical ninja."

"She's a doctor?" Neo asked.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded.

"Neo, please," Hinata said. "You're pregnant. You really shouldn't have been in the fight in the first place."

"I'm fine," Neo said. "My body handles fights differently from other people. And she didn't manage to land a hit on me."

"Neo," Luffy said in such a firm voice that it took her by surprise. "You're going to get checked out."

Neo sighed. She knew he was right. "All right. I think I can handle Tsunade touching me."

"I'll run ahead and let her know," Hinata said.

"All right," Kiba said. "Akamaru let Neo ride on you again."

Akamaru barked then laid down on the ground for Neo to step over him. Once she did, he stood up and they all headed for the hospital. On the walk there, Shino remained oddly quiet before saying, "I just don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" Kiba asked.

"Why she didn't finish the fight," Shino said.

"Neo couldn't find anymore," Kiba said.

"Not her," Shino said. "The other one."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"That girl insisted we bring Neo here," Shino said. "And she clearly had the upper hand just a minute ago. But then she just disappears all of a sudden?"

"Come to think of it," Luffy said. "She did that in the battle yesterday too."

"That is odd. What do you think that could mean?" Kiba said.

"I don't know, but it's going to get weirder," Neo said.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"When I was trapped by her," Neo said. "She leaned in and said 'Help', 'Blood', and 'Out'."

"She actually spoke?" Kiba said.

"Yeah." Neo nodded. "Or I think she did. I know I heard her talking, but she didn't move her lips at all."

"None of this makes any sense," Shino said.

"No kidding," Kiba said. "Well at least were at the hospital now."

"Hinata told me what happened," Tsunade said, looking at Neo. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes." Neo nodded.

"Then come on inside," Tsunade said, waving towards the door of the hospital. The small group followed her inside and all the way to an exam room, where the ninjas stayed out in the hall while Luffy and Neo followed the woman inside. "Go ahead and sit down on the table.

Neo sat down on the exam table and patiently waited for her next orders.

"Let's start with your blood pressure," Tsunade said, pulling out a blood pressure cuff. She walked it over to Neo. "Are you ready?"

Neo nodded. She breathed slowly to keep herself calm as the woman moved closer to her. Her body tensed up, but once the cuff started to inflate, she relaxed.

"You're blood pressure is a little high," Tsunade said. "But that could be because of the fight you were in. Still, I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day. Now, lay back and we'll check on your baby."

"Okay." Neo laid back then rolled up her shirt. She watched as Tsunade sat down at the ultrasound machine. The coolness of the gel caused her mind to recall the first time this was done. She was so scared she didn't want to look at the screen. She didn't look at the screen. But the heartbeat of their baby beating in her ears brought her attention to it. She fell in love right then and there with their child. And she was always excited when it was time for her to have another ultrasound. But this one was scarier than it was exciting. For starters, Law wasn't with her. This would be the first time she'll see their baby without him. And she was scared that she might be putting their baby under a lot of stress with what's been happening.

"Everything looks just fine," Tsunade said.

"Thank God," Neo said. She relaxed back into the pillow and stared at their baby while touching the screen. "Hello, baby. I'm sorry for putting you all through this. It'll be fine. We'll bring daddy here soon."

Tsunade's eyebrows lifted on her forehead. Never in all of her years as a medical ninja has she seen anyone talk like this to their child. _She's so innocent. I wonder what happened to her to be so scared of people._

"So everything all right with her baby?" Luffy asked, leaning closer to the screen.

"Yes." Tsunade said. "But like I said before, I still want her to take it easy."

"Don't worry about that," Luffy said. "I'll be sure to make sure she does."

"Rich coming from you, Luffy." Neo smiled. After Tsunade wiped her skin clean, she pulled down her shirt and got off the table. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Tsunade said, escorting them to the door. "If anything happens, just come to me."

"I will. Thanks again." Neo waved to the woman then stepped out in the hall.

"So how's everything?" Hinata asked.

"Everything's fine," Neo said. "My blood pressure is a little high."

"You should rest then," Hinata said.

"I will," Neo said.

"We should go sit outside for a while," Luffy said. "You like nature. It'll keep you calm."

"Sounds fine to me," Neo said.

"Great I know the perfect place," Kiba said.

The pirates followed Kiba and Akamaru to another field. He informed them this was where the rest of his friends were going to meet up for a picnic in a few hours. Laying down on the ground, Neo stared up at the sky while hugging the orb to her chest. Feeling stressed out, she quickly found herself falling asleep while watching the clouds floating over her. She woke up a couple hours later she woke up to the sounds of talking. Sitting up she found several strangers around them talking. She gasped.

"Oh, you're awake," Kiba said.

"Neo!" Luffy hugged her. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah." Neo nodded.

"I'm glad," Hinata said.

"What's going on?" Neo looked around at the others.

"Neo, these are the rest of my friends," Kiba said. He then introduced them all one by one.

Neo followed her eyes along as Kiba named them off. She knew there wasn't going to be enough time to memorize them all so she didn't bother. Once again she and Luffy told them their names and then the story of how they ended up here. Getting bored, Luffy started talking to Lee and found his fighting style interesting and started sparring with the guy.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Sai said.

"Me neither," Neji added.

"I guess that means you have no idea how to get us back," Neo said.

"I'm afraid not," Neji said.

"Well, if that orb brought you here then it has to be the way for you to leave," Tenten said.

"That does make sense," Shikamaru said.

Neo glanced over at Luffy and Lee. The two black haired teens were still sparing with each other. And both were having the best time they could possibly have.

"I don't think they're ever going to quit," Shikamaru said, watching the fight as well.

"They're wearing me out," Choji added.

"Boys," Ino said with a huff.

"Like you don't fight," Sakura said.

"Shut up, billboard brow!" Ino snapped.

Neo picked up a triangle shaped sandwich from their picnic and ate it.

…

Law gripped his fists tightly. His entire body shook with anger. When he found whoever took his love he was going to rip their heads off, literally, and stick that and the rest of their body parts _in_ a tree.

"What happened?" Penguin asked.

"There was no way that was a real storm," Shachi said.

"It wasn't," Topaz said. Everyone turned their eyes to her.

"What do you mean?" Bepo asked.

"I sensed it. There was something else controlling the storm," Topaz said. "I'm not exactly sure but it felt like an Elemental."

"How could it have been an Elemental?" Nami asked.

"I don't know," Topaz said. "But there was something else about that storm that felt familiar. I wish I could recall why."

"Ah! It's happening again!" Usopp shrieked. He pointed to the sky as the same clouds started to gather again. "Look! Look!"

"No! Not again!" Chopper and Brook screamed as they ran around the deck.

"Are we going to have to fight?" Zoro asked, pulling out his swords.

"Like it worked last time," Sanji said.

"Wait," Robin said. "The glow is fading again."

"And there goes our only chance of finding Neo and Luffy," Franky said.

"We can't give up," Penguin said. "There has to be away to get to Neo."

"Of course, Penguin," Shachi said. "If Neo was taken in the first place then she'll bring us to her. She'll find a way to do it." He looked over at their captain. "Just be patient."

Law glanced over at his subordinates then turned away from them. _Neo, please, be all right. And just hold on. We'll be reunited. I know we will. I know it._

…

Neo stared down at the orb. Tightening her hold on it, she thought about Law and how much she missed him and wanted to be with him. A single tear rolled down her chin and dripped onto the orb. Her eyes snapped open when it started to glow.

"Hm? What's happening?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know," Neo said. "But I can sense Law. I…I think it's finally working. I think Law's going to come here."


	5. Pirates, Ninjas, & Storms

Pirates, Ninjas, & Storms

Neo focused. She could feel Law's presence surrounding her the more the orb would glow. Everyone gasped as the wind around them picked up. Leaves ripped off the branches and swirled around before rising into the sky. Everyone's eyes locked up on the sky when a storm blew in.

"What the heck?!" Naruto shouted. He jumped to his feet and did a little panic dance. "What's going on?! That thing is back! That girl is back!" He pulled out a kunai. "Where is she?! Where is she?! She's going to attack! She's going to attack!"

"Will you calm down?" Shikamaru said. "This isn't the same storm as the other one. I think this one is the one that brought Neo here."

"Guess we'll know soon," Choji said around his mouthful of chips.

Neo closed her eyes. Focusing on the orb and Law, she begged and pleaded with it to bring him to her. "Please, bring Law to me. I need him here to help. I need all of my friends and family."

The orb flashed. The storm picked up. Lightning flashed and thunder clashed above them. The dark clouds swirled around, disappearing into the other world like it had done the first time.

…

"Ah! We're going to die!" Usopp and Chopper screamed as they grabbed onto each other.

"I don't want to die!" Brook said. "But then I'm already dead."

"Will you cut that out?!" Nami whacked Brook on the head.

"Sorry," Brook said, the bump on his head steaming.

"What do we do, Captain?" Bepo asked.

"Nothing," Law said. "I can feel Neo."

"You can?" Penguin asked. He looked at his captain than looked up at the sky. "So that is the same storm that came took her from us."

"It has to be her then," Shachi said.

"Hopefully we all will get taken this time," Sanji said.

"What do you think is on the other side?" Zoro asked, putting his swords away.

"We'll know soon," Robin said as the storm came closer.

Law clenched his sword. His eyebrows narrowed. His hand when to his hat just as the clouds reached out and wrapped around his body. His feet lifted off the ground.

"Guess we're getting left behind," Shachi said.

"No! I'm going!" Penguin ran forward. He leaped up towards the clouds and his captain. His body became wrapped up in the clouds.

Bepo and Shachi exchanged looks before they and Topaz following Penguin's example. The Straw Hat's jumped as well.

"Take care of the sub and Straw Hat's ship!" Law ordered Jean Bart just as the man stepped out on the deck. They watched as their ships became smaller and smaller. Soon the world that they were familiar with disappeared. Everything when dark before the bright sun blinded their eyes. Then they were falling. The storm around them disappeared.

"Room! Shambles!" Law called out. His Room spread out around them and he warped them all down to the ground.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Chopper said, still holding onto Usopp.

"You spoke too soon," Usopp said.

The pirates looked up to see they were surrounded by people wearing the same vest, pants, and headband with the same symbol on it. And all of them were glaring at the pirates.

"Great," Zoro said, pulling out his swords.

"We landed in a whole lot of trouble again," Sanji said.

"Ironically, it wasn't Luffy's fault this time," Nami said, twirling her baton.

"I don't care whose fault it is," Law said. He spread out his Room once more. "I'm taking Neo back. Room! Shambles!"

Several Ninja's leaped forward farther into Law's Room. The pirate sliced their bodies apart, taking them by surprise.

"What was that?"

"Was it some kind of strange jutsu?"

"I've never seen such a thing."

"It doesn't matter! That storm girl must have brought them here to destroy us! We have to protect the Leaf!"

"Looks like they want to fight," Franky said, cracking his knuckles.

"Then a fight they shall get," Penguin said. "We'll tear this place apart if we have to."

"That's right," Bepo said. "We're not leaving here without our sister."

"Attack!" someone shouted.

The two groups charged forward.

…

"He's here!" Neo cried out. Her eyes snapped open.

"Tra and the others?" Luffy asked.

"I can sense Law!" Neo summoned a wind crystal. Wrapping her winds around them all, she lifted them all up into the air.

"Ah! We're flying!" Naruto cried.

"Amazing," Sai said.

"We're going to fall!" Naruto said.

"Shut up! You idiot!" Sakura said. "You've been up this high before!"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said. "I have."

"Idiot," Sakura grumbled.

"Neo has some amazing abilities," Lee said.

"She would make an awesome ninja," Tenten added.

Neo didn't hear anything they were saying. She was too focused on getting to Law. She flew as fast as she could. In the distance she could see the clear tale tail sights of the pirates getting into fights. She picked up her speed. They had to get there and stop the fighting before someone got unnecessarily hurt. Then she saw them. She saw Law and the others scattered around on the street along with the mess they had made. "Law!"

Law's eyes shot up to her. "Neo!"

Neo dove right down to him. Once close enough, she released Luffy and the other from her winds, and latched onto Law. Her arms, dropping the orb in the process, locked around his neck while her legs locked around his waist. "Law! It's okay! They're not enemies!"

"Neo." Law dropped his sword on the ground, his Room faded. His arms locked around her body, her rounded stomach pressing gently against him. Their hearts beating in sync at finally being reunited. "I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about you too," Neo said, nuzzling her nose in his neck before pulling back to lock her lips with his.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Luffy ran up to his friends. "You've got to check this place out! They're all ninjas here!"

"Ninjas?" Nami asked.

"I guess that explains the weapons," Usopp said, eyeing a kunai lying on the ground near his foot.

"Yeah! This place is just full of ninjas! Their powers are so amazing! You have to see them!" Luffy turned back to his ninja friends. "Hey! Come meet my crew!"

"Uh, I think we're going to need an explanation for this," Usopp said. He turned and looked at Neo and Law who were still kissing. "Will you two stop that? You've only been away from each other for a few minutes."

"Hm? What are you talking about? We've been here for about two days now," Luffy said.

"What do you mean?" Shachi asked.

"We've spend two night here already," Luffy said. "The first time and then last night."

"How is that possible?" Robin asked. "Back on the ship you and Neo have only been gone for a few minutes."

"That's just weird," Franky said.

"What do you think that mean's captain?" Bepo asked.

"I don't think you're going to get anything from them any time soon," Kiba asked, crossing his arms. "Are they always like this?"

"Always!" the pirates said.

"Huh?" Topaz dropped her eyes down to the orb when the sunlight bounced off of it. Walking over to it, she picked it up and inspected it. "What the…"

"Hm? Hey, you're the same as Neo, aren't you," Kiba said.

"Yeah," Topaz said. "I'm the same. Well, a little bit anyway. I can't only control fire." She held up the orb. "Where did this come from?"

"It came from this girl who attacked us," Kiba said before explaining the entire situation to the pirates.

"There's another Elemental who can control all of the elements like Neo?!" Usopp shouted.

"But that's not possible!" Chopper said.

"So we've been told," Shikamaru said.

"You seemed to know what the orb is," Neji said, looking at Topaz.

"Maybe," Topaz said, glancing down at the thing her hands. "It looks familiar to an orb that's been passed down through a legend on our home island."

"A legend?" Shachi asked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, let's hear it," Luffy said.

"Well, the legend goes that a moon shaped crystal suddenly appeared on day on Luminous. No one knew how to use it or what it was for so it was left alone. Then one day during a full moon the crystal came to life suddenly and started causing destruction on Luminous. The current royal of the time battled against the crystal. But something devastating happened. We don't know exactly what it was, but the story goes that the crystal absorbed the royal then disappeared in a storm just like the one that brought us all here. If the story is actually true, then our people were lucky that she purified the darkness crystal before all of this happened."

"But this girl looked exactly like Neo," Sakura said.

"Could it be possible that Neo is her descendant?" Shino asked.

"It's possible, I guess," Topaz said. "But there wouldn't be any way of knowing for sure. The legend never said whether or not that the royal had kids or if anyone of her family did."

"How can they not be related?" Naruto asked. "They look exactly the same and have the same powers. I say they're related."

"Think for a minute, you idiot," Sakura. "Just because they look the same and have the same powers don't mean they _have_ to be related."

"And we have magic not powers," Topaz said. She tapped her fingers on the orb. "But never mind that. We need to do something about this."

"You're going to help us?" Hinata asked.

"Well, if it's really an Elemental royal we're dealing we, we're the only ones who can help you," Topaz said. She turned to Neo and Law, placing a hand on her hip. She cleared her throat. "That is if _you two_ will stop breathing for each other and help us form a plan."

Neo and Law broke away, their breaths mixing together before they both said, "Sorry."

"Geez, they're annoying," Naruto said.

"Idiot!" Sakura whacked him over the head. "I think it's sweet. They're clearly in love with each other."

"Whatever." Naruto rubbed his head.

"My, my, you're so strong," Brook said, taking Sakura's hand. "I wonder, could I see your panties?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched once before she punched Brook on the chin.

"Ah!" The skeleton went flying several feet before slamming into the ground.

"Oh, I like her," Nami said.

"Can we focus, please?" Shikamaru asked.

"We have no idea when that girl will show up again," Sai said.

"He's right," Shikamaru said. "We need to come up with a plan on how to defeat her before she shows up again."

"Well, I'm the one she wanted, so I have to face her head on," Neo said.

"No," Law said stiffly.

"You know I have to," Neo said, locking eyes with him. "If she really is a royal then I'm the only one who can stand up to her. I think."

Law sighed. "Fine. I'm going with you though."

Neo smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Please, no more kissing," Naruto said.

"Let's go somewhere else so we can talk," Shikamaru suggested while eyeing the damage the pirates had done. "I think you scared the villagers enough today."

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Sanji said.

The groups gathered up and headed back to the field where they were having their picnic. They got to work on working out a plan. Soon they had the groups divided up. While Neo, Law, and Topaz focused on the main girl, the others were going to deal with the crystal people she would have with her.

"I'm not sure about this," Neo said. "Humans are weak against nature."

"Don't worry, Neo," Kiba said. "We're not really going to fight. We're only a distraction"

"I know," Neo said. "But it's still risky. If she's really controlling them all at once, this type of distraction might not do anything."

"They'll be fine," Law said. "We just need to focus on taking her down. The quicker we do that the quicker everyone will be safe."

"Okay," Neo said.

"So how do we get the girl to come?" Chopper asked.

"The last couple of times she just show up," Kiba said. "I don't know if we can call her some way or not."

"Well, there's no harm in trying," Neo said, taking the orb back from Topaz. "This thing has us tied together in a way. So it's possible that I might be able to call her with it."

"Then give it a try," Topaz said.

"But are we ready to actually face her?" Neo asked.

"We should probably tell Lady Tsunade about this," Sakura said.

"And our sensei," Choji added. "They can help us."

"All right," Shikamaru said. "Then give us an hour to get set up. I'll run this information back to Lady Tsunade while the rest of us ahead out and tell the others about this. We should stay together so we know where we all are. Neo, you, and your group should stay here. This is the place that will cause the least damage to the village."

"Very well," Neo said. "We'll wait here for an hour then I'll try and call the girl."

Shikamaru nodded. The pirates and ninjas got up and headed off.

"Penguin," Neo said when he didn't leave with the others. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to separate from you either."

"It won't be for long," Penguin said, hugging her back. He pulled away from her, cupped her cheeks with his hands, kissing her forehead then walked away.

Neo sat down beside Law with a sigh.

"They'll be all right," Law said.

"I know," Neo said. "What should we do until then?"

"I could leave you two alone if you wanted to-" Topaz started.

"Topaz!" Neo flushed.

Law chuckled and pulled her to his side. "No, that's all right, Topaz. One hour wouldn't be enough anyway."

Neo groaned and hid her face in her hands, causing the other two to laugh at her innocence. "Knock it off!"

"Sorry," they said.

"Anyway, we're going to do our best to keep you and your baby safe," Topaz said.

"So what do you two think she meant when she asked for help and said blood and out?" Neo asked.

"Well, it's clear she's asking for help," Topaz said. "Or she's trying to trick you. I'm more concerned about why she kept trying to attack your baby."

Neo hummed and placed her hand on her stomach.

The hour soon passed.

Neo stood with Topaz and Law at her sides. She hoped that the others were in place to attack. Holding out the orb, she said, "All right. I'm right here. Come back to me. I'll help you. We're here to help."

The wind picked up. The storm blew in with a loud rumble of thunder. The girl appeared.

"I don't believe it," Topaz said. "She really does look like you. I didn't believe them."

"Kind of creepy, isn't it?" Neo asked.

Law nodded.

The girl in the sky called the crystal people to her again. They landed on the ground just as the fastest of the ninja jumped out and started to fight with them. The elements snapped out. They followed the ninja into the planned trapped. Now it was Neo's turn. Summoning her wind crystals, she lifted herself into the air.

"Keep focused, Neo," Law said. "We have you covered."

"Right." Neo nodded. She charged forward, locking into battle with her look a like. It was the same as before. The girl was faster than she was. And like before she tried to strike out at Neo and Law's child. She pulled back and landed back with Law and Topaz.

"Crap," Topaz cursed. "Why does she keep going after your baby?"

"I don't know," Neo said. "I hope the others are doing all right."

"You know they're fine," Law said, his eyes locked onto the other girl as she landed on the ground and walked towards them. He charged forward with Topaz right beside him.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Neo cried.

"We're not going to let her attack you and our child again!" Law said, pulling out his sword.

"Right!" Topaz summoned her fire crystals. But before they could even get close, the girl wrapped them up in vines.

"Room! Shambles!" Law warped out of the vines. "You can't trap me like that!"

The girl shifted then appeared behind Neo.

Neo's eyes widened. Before anyone could do anything, the girl took her finger and jammed it in her back.

"Neo!" Law cried.

Neo blinked. Something shifted in the world around her, everything changed. _"What? What's going on?" She looked down to find herself floating over Luminous. "What is this?" She looked to her left to find the girl as right beside her. Her heart skipped a beat until the girl pointed down to the island. Neo couldn't help but look down._

 _A gasp left her mouth when a young blue haired Elemental walked out of the castle. "Is…is that you?"_

 _She nodded._

 _Neo kept her eyes on the girl. She seemed to be loved and admired by her people. Then it happened. The strange orb attacked. The girl fought it like Topaz said it did in the legend. Then something else happened. The girl disappeared._

 _Neo blinked. The scene changed. She found that they were now inside something kind of grey vortex. The girl was screaming in pain. The orb had liquefied and was pushing it's way into her skin. Her eyes widened when the girl's blood started leaking out of her skin until it was all out of her. She blinked again._

Neo found herself back in the ninja world. She snapped away from the girl.

"Neo! What happened?! Are you all right?!" Law asked.

"I'm fine," Neo said. "She didn't even puncture my skin. But I think I now know what she meant by blood out. She wants her blood taken out of her."

"What?" Topaz asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but she showed me what happened," Neo said. "That orb somehow entered into her bloodstream and forced the blood out of her. Law! Get it out!"

"Right! Room! Shambles!"

"This is crazy," Topaz said as she watched her captain removed all of the blood from the girl. All three gasped when they found that the girl's blood was actually silver and gathered together as if it was alive.

"Law, what is that?" Neo asked.

"I don't know," Law said. He watched it carefully. The silver liquid shifted before shooting out at Neo's stomach. He lifted his sword, slicing it multiple times. "Neo! Topaz!"

"Right!" the women shouted. They summoned their fire crystals and burned the liquid until it was completely gone.

Neo gave a sigh of relief that it was over. She then, without thinking, rushed over to the other Elemental. The girl was lying down on the ground, looking as dead as she always did. She jumped when the girl opened her eyes.

"Thank you," she said. "You saved me."

"What did we do?" Neo asked, Topaz and Law gathering at her sides.

"That thing was a parasite," she said. "It attached itself to me so long ago."

"Do you know why it was trying to kill Neo and the captain's child?" Topaz asked.

"It wanted to kill all Elementals," she said while fading away. "I did what I did to save our people. You've done well, Young Princess. Farewell."

"Well, that's not what I was expecting," Topaz said as the girl completely faded away.

"Neo!" Luffy and Penguin cried out.

"Hey!" Neo turned to find their friends running up to them. "Are you all okay?!"

"We're fine!" Shachi said.

"The plan went as expected," Shikamaru said. "We only got some minor injuries."

"So what happened?" Topaz asked.

"Nature went nuts for a while then everything went back to normal," Naruto said.

Thunder cracked above. The orb started to glow and floated over to them from the spot it was forgotten.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked.

"Looks like we're going back," Robin said.

"Aw, so soon?" Luffy whined. "I wanted to have more fun here."

"You can have fun elsewhere," Franky said.

"We have no choice but to leave," Sanji said.

"Good," Zoro said.

"I guess we don't get a long good bye," Kiba said.

"Thank you for all you did," Neo said. "I'm sorry we can't stay any longer."

"It's fine," Kiba said. "It's not like you belong here. We might meet again one day."

"Perhaps," Neo said, smiling. She hugged Kiba and Akamaru before sliding her hand back into Law's. They all lifted up into the air. "Take care. All of you."

"Bye! I had so much fun!" Luffy waved. "See you later!"

The ninja world disappeared. It was replaced with the pirate world. They landed back on their ships with the orb no longer inside. Neo looked around at her startled crew, all asking questions at the same time. "I guess it's really over."

"Yeah." Law tightened his hand on hers then started to tell the crew what happened.

Later that night, Neo was standing out on the deck looking up at the stars. Law wondered over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her cheek. "What are you doing out here, love?"

"Just thinking," Neo said. "Despite not being there for very long, I'm going to miss them."

"I know you are," Law said. "But you went there once. It's possible that it could happen again."

"I guess so," Neo said. "We have no idea where the orb went after all."

…

 **I'm sorry for a terrible story. If I do another it will be better than this one. Sorry again.**


End file.
